


My Family, My Life

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, F/M, Family, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mention of Molestation, New love, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Sorry about this…I have writer's block. Trunks has grown up and has a family of his own…two sons and one daughter. The unfortunate thing is, he had to grow up fast as he is a teen parent. None of his kids have the same mother & two of them were one night stands…  Also, Bulma & Vegeta are both cheating on each other & having affairs.I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!Now edited with Grammarly
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs/Original Character(s), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goten/Original Character(s), Tiencha/Original Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Vegeta/Original Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Yamcha/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Trunks-24 & Mai-Deceased = Knickers-9

Trunks-24 & ? = Leo-6

Trunks-24 & Miki-20 = Momo-3

Vegeta-56 & Bulma-54 = Trunks-24 & Bulla-16

Gin-17 & Bulla-16

Goku-49 & Chi-Chi-49 = Gohan-33 & Goten-23

Gohan-33 & Videl-33 = Pan-13

Piccolo-? = Draco-9, Orion-6, Phoenix-3 & Lyra-3 (adopted)

Goten-23 & Mocha-21 = Tessa-3

Yamcha-54 & ? = Yami-9 & Yugi-9

Tien-55 & ? = Tomi-6 & Tiana-6

Krillin-49 x 18-? = Marron-18

* * *

"Trunks?" Bulma asked, concerned as Trunks sat in a chair.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled, getting Trunks's attention.

"What? Yeah?" Trunks asked, dazed, and confused.

"What's going on? Is something wrong? You seem distant." Bulma said, concerned.

"Oh, yeah…" Trunks said, still distantly.

"Are the kids ok?" Bulma asked right away.

"Yeah—they're fine." Trunks said, coming to reality

"Then what is going on?" Vegeta asked, annoyed.

"*Sigh…* You're going to find out eventually. Momo's mother got in contact with me; she wants to meet up and talk." Trunks sighed as he sat there.

"She doesn't want Momo back does she?" Bulma asked, worried.

"She's not going to get her." Vegeta seriously said.

"I don't know what she wants; she just said she wanted to talk. So, I was wondering if you'd be able to watch the kids for me tomorrow." Trunks said, looking at his parents.

"How long have you known she wants to talk to you?" Vegeta asked right away.

"Just last night." Trunks answered.

"Of course, we'll watch the kids for you. Are you taking Momo with you?" Bulma asked, concerned.

"Not this time, no. And yes, she knows I'm not bringing Momo." Trunks replied.

"This time?" Vegeta suspiciously asked.

"I don't know what she wants. Though, if she wants to meet her daughter, I'll let her. But she's not going to take Momo away from me." Trunks seriously said.

"Where is Momo?" Bulma asked, looking around.

"She just went down for her nap. The boys are home." Trunks answered, standing up; the bus just got there.

As they watched from the window, a short boy with long, straight dark purple hair and brown eyes walked off the bus; that was Leo.

"What's he doing?" Vegeta asked, confused.

"He's waiting for his brother. That's my rule: whoever is off the bus first, waits for his brother." Trunks calmly answered.

After a minute or two, a taller boy with short, messy blue hair and light blue eyes walked off the bus; that was Knickers.

"Here they come." Trunks stated as the boys started running to the house.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Both boys yelled happily.

"Shhh… Your sister just went down for her nap." Trunks hushed the boys.

"Daddy?" A little girl with peach-colored hair reaching a little below her shoulders and yellow eyes asked, rubbing her eyes; this is Momo.

"Sorry." Both boys guiltily said.

"What is it, Baby?" Trunks asked, picking her up.

Momo didn't say anything; she just laid her head on Trunks's shoulder.

"Did you bring us something?" Leo asked, excited.

"Leo—just because they come to visit, doesn't mean they're going to bring you something every time." Trunks thoughtfully stated, looking directly at Leo.

"Sorry." Leo mumbled.

"How are our favorite boys and little princess?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Good." Knickers and Leo said at the same time; Momo didn't say anything.

"She's still so shy." Bulma sadly sighed.

"Yeah, but we still love her." Trunks said with a smile.

"Does she talk at all?" Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

"Sometimes—but she's very quiet when she does." Trunks explained as Momo looked at everyone.

"And of course, we brought presents." Bulma happily stated.

"Mom…" Trunks sighed.

"What? It would be a different story if you didn't live so far away." Bulma replied, waving her arms all over the place.

"We live fifteen minutes away; it's not that far. And that's one foot; it's only five or ten minutes by car." Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time, exasperated.

"Well—these are my grandbabies; I need to spoil them." Bulma retorted.

"Yay!" Leo happily exclaimed as he and Knickers went to sit on the couch while Momo started falling asleep.

"Do you have something for Momo as well?" Trunks asked, looking at Bulma.

"But of course." Bulma said with a smile.

"Can you give her hers first? She needs to take her nap, but she's fighting sleep because someone said they brought presents." Trunks said as Momo rubbed her face against his shoulder.

"Of course." Bulma chimed, pulling out a present with pink wrapping paper.

"You said she's autistic, yes?" Bulma asked, handing Trunks the box.

"Yes, we just found out last week." Trunks answered.

"We don't know what to do." Knickers chimed in, making a face.

"You don't have to worry about that; I'll learn what I can—then teach you." Trunks calmly explained.

"Well, I looked into autism a little already and I found this; I hope it helps." Bulma said, looking at Trunks.

"Thanks mom. Can you tell Grandma and Grandpa thank you?" Trunks asked as he set Momo in his chair; she didn't like the couch for some reason.

"…Tank you…" Momo slowly and softly said, opening her present.

"What did you get?" Leo curiously asked, walking over to Momo.

"The site I found said that children with autism love soft things." Bulma said, worried when she saw Trunks and Momo just staring in the box.

After a few minutes, Momo pulled out a really soft plush blanket; she started rubbing the blanket on her face.

"I think she likes it." Trunks said with a smile.

"She's not screaming." Leo said with a smile.

"Leo…" Knickers started.

"Don't you two start—or you won't be getting any presents." Trunks said, picking Momo up.

"Yes, Dad." Knickers and Leo said at the same time as they sat back on the couch.

"How is she?" Bulma asked when Trunks came back out.

"She's asleep—holding on tightly to the blanket you got her." Trunks replied.

"Can we open our presents now?" Leo impatiently asked.

"Yes, you can open your presents." Trunks said, giving in.

"Yay!" Both boys happily exclaimed as Bulma handed them their presents.

Knickers slowly opened his to reveal two new jigsaw puzzles.

Leo just ripped into his box to reveal a new Pokémon game for his DS.

"Thank you." Knickers thanked, smiling as he went to give Bulma and Vegeta a hug.

"You're welcome, Dear. You haven't done either of these, have you?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"No, I haven't. Thanks again." Knickers said before going to his room.

"I have to get my DS!" Leo excitedly yelled.

"Hey, what do you say?" Trunks asked right away.

"Thank you very much!" Leo exclaimed, quickly hugging Bulma and Vegeta before running to his room.

"That boy…" Trunks sighed as he sat down.

"You used to be the same way." Bulma said with a smile.

"I know." Trunks replied.

"Momo's mother—she's another one of your one-night stands?" Vegeta asked, causing Bulma to smack him over the head.

"It's a valid question!" Vegeta yelled, holding his head.

"He's right, Mom. And it's fine. Yes, Momo's mother was a one-night stand." Trunks said, rubbing his head.

"Didn't you see her when you got Momo from the hospital—two weeks after she was born?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Momo was in the hospital for a month before they released her to me because she was born a month and a week early. And no, I didn't see her; she didn't want to see me for some reason. She said she didn't want Momo because she was too young; she was only sixteen or seventeen when she was pregnant with Momo. She asked that the doctors and lawyers find me because I was the only guy she was ever intimate with. When I went to get my DNA tested—and it was positive, I tried to see her mother, but she wanted nothing to do with me. I was also told she didn't want anything to do with the baby—and that I could name her whatever I wanted." Trunks explained.

"You never told us any of that." Bulma said in shock.

"How did you come up with Momo?" Vegeta asked, bewildered.

"I told you she was born early—I told you when I called you from the hospital; I even sent you pictures. As for not saying anything about her mother—I didn't think any of that was important. I had Momo—and that's all that mattered. Besides, I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I mean, Leo's mom wants nothing to do with me or him; she's only contacted me to try to get her out of jail—which I didn't do; I let her sit. But you know that because after that, she tried to get custody of him." Trunks explained.

"Yeah… But I really don't remember you telling us any of that. I guess I'll have to go over her baby book I made." Bulma sighed.

"At least she was a crack-whore who never showed up—three times." Vegeta gruffly said, folding his arms across his chest.

"And she ended up in jail and prison too many times; the courts found her completely unfit to raise him." Trunks added.

"He still sees her parents though, right?" Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

"From time to time—supervised visits. They come over for his birthday and Christmas; they even include Knickers and Momo." Trunks answered.

"And Mai's parents are dead… What about her parents; do they want to see Momo?" Bulma asked, curious.

"Miki; Momo's mother's name is Miki. As for her parents, I'm not sure they know about me—or Momo. Miki said she was now nineteen and that she moved out of her parents. And as for why I named Momo “Momo.” At the time, I was eating a peach and I noticed that she had a little tuft of hair that to me looked like the color of a peach—just a little more pinkish. And I just thought of peaches. But I didn't just want to name her Peaches; so I used the Japanese term." Trunks calmly explained.

"What is this Miki? I mean, she can't be human; Momo's not full human—and she's not full Saiyan." Vegeta said, looking at Trunks.

"None of them are full anything." Bulma mumbled, looking at Trunks.

"Well—thanks to Shenron I'm a full Saiyan—as are mom, Bulla, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Pan, and Videl. That happened years ago—two years before Knickers was born; he's half-Saiyan and half human. When Leo was two, I found out his mother was a child of the Arien planet; he’s half-Saiyan and half-Arien. They’re named after Aries of the sun; they look human but have great powers that deal with heat and draw from the sun—if need be. But I believe I told you all that—and mom helped me find out more about them. As for Momo—I'm stuck; I have no clue what her mother is." Trunks explained.

"That explains why he's such a fighter; Aries was a fighter." Vegeta said with a smile.

"He was also very creative." Bulma plainly stated.

"You know he'll be a fighter; he's both Saiyan and Arien." Vegeta calmly retorted.

"That's a load of crock; Trunks, Bulla, and I don't like to fight. And neither do Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi or Videl." Bulma firmly shot back.

"One: none of you were truly Saiyans to begin with. Two: you all do fight; you just have different ways of fighting. You, Bulla, Videl, and Chi-Chi don't fight physically, but you all have mouths on you—and none of you back down. Also, you all fight if you have to." Vegeta explained, causing Bulma to stand there, stunned.

"He has a point." Trunks calmly agreed.

"Do you want us to take the kids for the night? You know, so you have time to just think and come up with a plan." Bulma said, looking at Trunks.

"I'm sure Knickers and Leo would love that—" Trunks started.

"But?" Bulma and Vegeta asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure about Momo; she really doesn't like sleeping in beds that aren't hers—and I just got her to sleep in a big girl bed instead of her crib." Trunks answered, looking at his parents.

Just then, Momo came out, dragging her blanket.

"Baby, what are you doing up; I just put you down for a nap. What's wrong? Did you have another bad dream?" Trunks asked, picking Momo up and set her on his lap; she just nodded her head.

"Were your brothers and I gone again?" Trunks asked, holding onto Momo; once again, she nodded.

"Don't worry; we're not going anywhere." Trunks calmly said, rubbing her back.

Trunks may be young—and made several mistakes, but he took responsibility—and is a fantastic father.

"Hi Momo." Knickers happily said as he came out with Leo—who was attached to his DS.

Knickers loves being an older brother to both a brother and a sister—and is very protective of them.

Leo loves being an older brother; he's glad he's not the baby anymore. However, he would rather have a younger brother; however, he is protective of Momo.

It was the middle of April, and Leo just turned six on April 6th.

Knickers was nine but will be ten on September 6th.

Momo is only three but will be four on December 6th.

"How would you three like to spend the night at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Trunks calmly asked.

"Why?" Knickers asked, curious.

"Yeah; tonight's game and movie night." Leo said, momentarily looking up from his DS.

"We'll do that tomorrow night. Honestly, I have a lot on my mind; Momo's mother called me." Trunks said as Momo clung to him.

"What does she want?" Knickers darkly asked.

"Knickers—we don't know the entire story. And that's what I'm going to find out tomorrow. I'm going to meet her tomorrow; we're going to talk." Trunks calmly explained.

"Well, then—I want to meet her as well." Knickers said right away.

"I want to meet her too!" Leo exclaimed, feeling left out.

"No. You're both going with Grandma and Grandpa—whether that be tonight or tomorrow." Trunks sternly said.

"Why can't we meet her?" Knickers asked, complaining a little.

"Because it's for adults only. I'm going to figure out some things that you probably don't need to hear yet." Trunks explained.

"But what if she tries to take Momo away from us?" Knickers asked; it looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Knickers, stop it; you're scaring your sister. I'm not going to let her take Momo away. She didn't even ask about her; she only asked to talk to me privately." Trunks said, gently rocking Momo.

"Fine…" Knickers mumbled.

"Are we going to spend the night at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Leo asked, once again tearing himself away from his game.

"I suppose so." Trunks sighed, looking from his sons to his parents; he did need a night to think.

"What about Momo; she just got used to her bed." Knickers said, concerned.

"We'll figure something out." Bulma said, determined.

"Go get your clothes, pajamas, and favorite stuffed animal packed." Trunks calmly said.

"Ok." Knickers and Leo said as they walked to their rooms.

"And Leo—" Trunks started as he stood up.

"—" Nothing.

"Leo!" Trunks called, louder this time.

"What?!" Leo snapped.

"Watch your tone. You're not taking your DS with tonight; that's staying here." Trunks sternly said.

"What? Why?" Leo whined.

"Because you can spend time with your grandparents, Knickers, and Momo." Trunks seriously replied.

"Come on!" Leo yelled, throwing a tantrum.

"Keep it up, and I'm taking it away for a week." Trunks threatened.

"Fine!" Leo yelled, stomping his feet before running to his room.

"Your brother—" Trunks sighed as he started walking.

"Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

"Umm… Sure." Trunks said, unsure.

"Dad, can you take Momo, please?" Trunks asked, holding Momo to Vegeta.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to pack her overnight bag." Trunks calmly answered.

"Why me?" Vegeta asked, shocked.

"Because she wants you; she keeps looking towards you." Trunks simply replied.

"She's such a grandpa's girl." Bulma said, taking a picture.

"She's a daddy's girl." Vegeta mumbled, taking Momo from Trunks.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

"Are you ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Knickers asked after they got everything in the car.

Momo held onto Trunks until he put her in her car seat.

"Why do I still have to be in a car seat?" Leo complained.

"Because you're too small to not be in a car seat. Them's the rules." Trunks replied.

"But why doesn't Knickers have to be in one? And he's in the front seat!" Leo exclaimed, becoming mad.

"Because he's big enough to not be in one; he's also big enough to be in the front." Trunks calmly replied.

"But that's not fair!" Leo yelled.

"You won't be in one forever; your sister is in a car seat as well. And, if you don't settle down, you won't see your DS for a week." Trunks explained and then firmly threatened; he was becoming annoyed.

The rest of the way was silent.

"Here we are." Trunks said, pulling into his parent's driveway.

"Can we get out of the car?" Knickers asked.

"Not yet; I have to turn the car off first. You know this." Trunks replied.

"Ok." Knickers huffed. He was mad that Trunks was going to meet with Momo's mother; he was afraid she was going to take Momo away.

"Knickers, everything is going to be just fine." Trunks said as he turned the car off.

"Ok… Are you taking Momo with you?" Knickers asked right away.

"No. If I were taking her with me, she wouldn't be staying with Grandma and Grandpa. Knickers, one way or another, everything will be just fine. Now go on; Grandma and Grandpa are waiting." Trunks explained, opening his door.

"Fine." Knickers mumbled.

"Is everything ok?" Bulma asked as Knickers and Leo ran inside.

"It will be." Trunks said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked while Vegeta stood there.

"Well—Leo doesn't have his DS and he's mad that he has to sit in a car seat. As for Knickers—he doesn't want me to meet with Miki; he's afraid that she's going to try to take Momo." Trunks sighed, holding Momo.

"It's a valid fear; he's very protective of her." Bulma replied, giving Trunks “the look.”

"I know." Trunks sighed.

"Well, come on in; I'm just starting dinner." Bulma said with a smile.

"What are you making?" Trunks asked, walking in.

"Steak, potatoes, and a salad." Bulma replied with a smile.

"Mmmm—steak." Trunks, Knickers, and Leo all said at the same time.

"Will she eat steak?" Vegeta asked, looking at Momo.

"She'll eat it if it's super thin—and cooked all the way through." Trunks answered.

"She doesn't like blood or even a little pink?" Vegeta asked, shocked.

"Nope. It has to be cooked all the way through or she gets sick. But she loves potatoes and salad." Trunks said, setting Momo down; she looked at him in betrayal before hooking herself to his leg.

"Momo—" Trunks sighed before picking her up again.

"Leaving's going to be fun." Vegeta sighed as Trunks sat down with Momo on his lap.

"Momo, do you wanna play?" Knickers asked, walking out with her rocking horse.

Momo didn't say anything; she just climbed down and went over to the horse.

"They both care for her more than words can say, don't they?" Bulma asked as they watched the kids play.

"Yes, they do." Trunks said just as Bulla walked through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late; my stupid teacher gave me detention. What are they doing here?" Bulla asked after saying.

"We know you have detention for skipping gym class—again. This is the fifth time this month. I don't care if you don't like physical education, or not; you have to go. And until you understand that; you're grounded. And your brother, nephews, and niece are here because they're having dinner here tonight—and the kids are spending the night. No, it's none of your business." Bulma seriously explained.

"Grounded? Come on! The only reason my friends and I skip is because our P.E. Teacher is a creep; he looks down our shirts, up our skirts, and touches us inappropriately!" Bulla yelled, embarrassed.

"Excuse me? Why haven't you told us or your teachers?" Bulma demanded as Trunks looked at his kids.

"Knickers, take your brother and sister to your room here and play there for a while." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. Come on Leo, Momo." Knickers said, helping Momo down.

"That blanket is huge on her." Bulla said, trying to change the subject.

"Bulla—why didn't you or your friends say anything?" Bulma demanded, yet again.

"We tried to tell our teachers and principal, but they didn't believe us—especially since Mr. Naan said we were just looking for attention. We didn't think you or their parents would believe us for the same reasons." Bulla said, becoming emotional.

"Bulla, we know when you lie to us—and you don't lie that often. You've only lied about why you've been late. I can't see you lying about something like this. When it comes to something like this, you need to tell us right away. Do you understand me?" Bulma asked, looking at Bulla.

"Yes— I'm sorry." Bulla answered, looking down, ashamed.

"I'll kill him!" Vegeta yelled, pissed off.

"That's another reason I didn't say anything." Bulla stated, looking at her dad.

"He's your father; you know how he gets. Yeah, if he were my father, I wouldn't want to say anything either. Sit down dear..." Bulma sighed, looking at her husband. But it was too late; Vegeta was gone.

"Mom—" Bulla moaned, embarrassed.

"Go do your homework; there's nothing we can do now." Bulma sighed as she continued to make dinner.

** An Hour & Ten Minutes Later: **

Vegeta just got home as dinner got done; everyone was sitting at the table.

"Did you kill him, Grandpa?" Leo asked right away; he and Knickers were eavesdropping and heard everything.

"No—he was taken to jail. I busted into the principal's office and demanded I see that jackass. They took me and they caught him in the act with some girl. He tried saying it wasn't what it looked like—but yeah; they had him arrested before I could do anything." Vegeta answered, annoyed.

"What does “caught him in the act” mean? What didn't it look like?" Leo asked, curious.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about." Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta, said at the same time.

"It's adult stuff." Knickers calmly said.

"But it's not fair…" Leo complained.

"Leo, just eat your food." Trunks sighed; he was beyond stressed out right now.

"But I don't want a salad!" Leo cried right away.

"Leo!" Trunks yelled, having enough.

"Sorry." Leo apologized right away.

"Is that a good salad?" Bulma asked, cooing at Momo.

The first few minutes of dinner were tense and awkward. But after that, it was all smiles and giggles.

Bulla wasn't present at dinner as Bulma let her eat in her room with all she's been through—but it would be the only time.

Knickers finished first and ate all his food, plus part of Momo's steak she didn't eat.

Leo, not to be outdone by Knickers, finished most of his food right after Knickers; he had the other part of Momo's steak that she didn't finish.

Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma finished at about the same time.

Momo was still eating. She ate half her steak and all of her potatoes; she finished her first salad, had what was left of Leo's, and was slowly working on her second full salad.

"Can I be excused?" Knickers asked after a few minutes.

"Me too?" Leo asked, looking around.

"Of course. You could've left once you were done eating." Bulma kindly said; both boys left right away.

"What was that all about?" Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

"I usually don't let them leave until everyone is done eating." Trunks replied, watching Momo.

"Oh." Bulma started and was about to call the boys back.

"No, Mom—don't. It's fine. I only do that because Knickers and Leo had a habit of doing things right in front of Momo while she ate. She would start crying and fussing to get out of her booster seat so she could play as well. Well, Knickers usually just reads or puts puzzles together. Leo, on the other hand, sits and plays with his toys right in front of her. So, until they’re all done eating, they stay in their seats. But right now, she's enjoying her salad." Trunks explained with a smile.

"I should've done that when you and your sister were growing up." Bulma said out loud.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

"All done?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo, who had just finished her salad.

"Done." Momo softly said, lightly hitting the table to indicate she wanted down.

"Hold on; come here." Trunks said, placing Momo on his lap, facing him. She looked up at him, confused. This was not the normal lap-sitting they had; she usually sat, facing away from him—unless she was in trouble—or it was nap time.

"We need to talk. No, you're not in trouble—and it's not nap time. I have something very important to do tomorrow—by myself; you and your brothers can't come with. So, to make it a little easier, you and your brothers will be spending the night here." Trunks explained.

"You?" Momo asked, thinking he'd be there too.

"No, I'm not staying here as well; I'm going home. But I'll see you tomorrow. And we'll have bath time, play games, and watch movies with your brothers. Can you be a big girl, and stay here with Grandma and Grandpa?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

"Ok." Momo said as she looked at her fingers.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to head home now." Trunks said, setting Momo on the ground after hugging her.

"Knickers, Leo! Come say goodnight; your dad's going home!" Vegeta called down the hall.

"Goodnight, Dad." Knickers said, hugging Trunks.

"Night, Dad." Leo said, also hugging Trunks.

"Night you two. Love you both. Behave." Trunks said with a smile before warning them.

"Yes, Dad." Knickers and Leo said at the same time.

"Night Momo. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Trunks said with a smile as he started walking towards the door.

However, as soon as he made it to the door, Momo was right behind him, getting ready to go as well.

"Momo, you're staying here." Trunks calmly said.

"No—I go home too." Momo said, clinging to Trunks's legs.

"Momo…" Trunks started.

"I got her." Vegeta said, picking Momo up, carefully prying her off of Trunks's legs.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Trunks said before leaving to head home.

The last thing he heard was Momo crying and screaming as he left. He felt awful about leaving her like that, but he had to do it; he just had to let her scream and cry it out…


	2. Chapter 2

That night Trunks struggled to sleep; he kept thinking about meeting his daughter's mother—and Momo screaming and crying for him.

** The Next Afternoon: **

“Ok…” Trunks sighed, getting into his car, and headed out.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Trunks said to himself, pulling into the park.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Well, she’s not here yet.” Trunks said, looking around as he found a table and sat down.

As soon as he sat down, Trunks saw a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes walking towards him; he instantly recognized her as Momo’s mother—Miki.

Suddenly, memories came flooding back like a tidal wave…

** Flashback: 4 Years Ago: **

Trunks was sitting in a bar at a hotel when he saw a young girl walking over.

“Can I get a strawberry margarita?” She asked, showing the bartender her ID.

The bartender didn’t say anything; he just started making the drink in front of her.

“Can I buy you a drink?” The girl asked with a smile.

“No, thank you; I’m good.” Trunks calmly replied; there was something very alluring about this girl.

“Ok. Hi, I’m Miki Pez.” The girl said with a smile, extending her arm out to Trunks.

“Trunks.” Trunks simply said, shaking her hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Trunks. Thank you.” Miki said with a smile before the bartender brought her her drink.

“It was nice to meet you as well.” Trunks said as he finished his drink and got up; he was going back to his room.

“Have a good night.” Miki said with a smile.

“You as well.” Trunks said with a polite smile.

Once Trunks got to his room, he plopped on the bed and fell asleep.

** Two Hours Later: **

Trunks awoke to someone knocking on his door.

“Hello?” Trunks asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Hello, Trunks.” Miki said with a smile.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Trunks asked, shocked and confused.

“I was just walking by when I got a whiff of your scent.” Miki said with a smile.

“Ok—so what do you want?” Trunks suspiciously asked.

“I was wondering if you’d take my virginity.” Miki innocently said like it was nothing.

“Excuse me?!” Trunks exclaimed, shocked, pulling Miki into his room so that they wouldn’t disturb anybody—or get anybody’s attention.

“I know it’s a weird request, but I’m sick of being a virgin. And I would like you to be the one to take my virginity.” Miki said with a smile.

“Ok—why me?” Trunks asked, standing there in disbelief.

“I think you’re very cute—borderline hot. I can also tell that you’re certainly not a virgin—so you have experience and know what you’re doing. I just kind of figured you’d be the best choice.” Miki said, swaying back and forth with her arms behind her back.

“Do you make it a habit of asking complete strangers to have sex?” Trunks asked, sitting on his bed in complete disbelief.

“No, of course, not. And we’re not complete strangers; we met in the bar.” Miki said with a smile.

“Just how old are you?” Trunks asked as she walked towards him.

“I’m twenty-three; you seen my ID.” Miki said, innocently looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, I saw your ID; I could tell it was fake. So again, how old are you? Because if you’re younger than fifteen, it ain’t happening.” Trunks sternly said.

“Ok—you caught me; I’m sixteen. My parents are trying to auction me off to some guy, who I have no interest in. If I’m not a virgin, the man they chose won’t want me.” Miki honestly answered.

Trunks searched her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth.

“I promise, I can make you feel good.” Miki said with a smile.

“If you’ve never had sex before, how can you promise that?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“I’ve never had sex before, but I have given blowjobs before.” Miki answered with a sly smile.

“Fuck it. Fine; show me what you’ve got.” Trunks challenged, looking at her.

For some reason, Trunks was feeling horny—more horny than usual.

“Gladly.” Miki accepted his challenge with a smile. She went over, knelt in front of Trunks, unzipped, and pulled his pants down.

Once his pants were down, his boxers were down just as quick.

“Ohhh…” Trunks moaned as she started stroking his cock before she started sucking on him off. 

After a little bit, she started playing with his balls while stroking and sucking at the same time.

He couldn’t help it and forced her head still, and came, shooting his load down her throat.

“How was that?” Miki asked after a few seconds—once she swallowed everything.

“Amazing.” Trunks breathed.

“Now show me what you’ve got.” Miki said, becoming feisty.

“Well, then come here.” Trunks said, losing control; he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He then kissed her before pulling her dress off, leaving her in her bra, panties, and socks.

“It’s a bit chilly in here.” Miki said, shivering.

“Don’t worry; I’ll warm you up.” Trunks said as he started fiercely kissing her.

He ended up ripping her bra off her body and threw it elsewhere; her breasts were huge—low D cup, Trunks guessed.

“Mmmm…” Miki moaned when she felt Trunks’s hands on her breasts, pushing down on them—hard.

She started screaming when he started pinching her nipples—but not as much as when she felt him biting them.

Trunks unintentionally left a few hickeys on her breasts—but he didn’t seem to care; she sure as hell didn’t.

They ended up playing around and having sex for about an hour and a half, and he had cum deep within her several times—in each position.

When they were done, Trunks went back to sleep, and Miki left, back to her room.

** End Flashback: **

Trunks knew precisely who she was as soon as he saw her.

“Trunks, it’s good to see you again.” Miki said, walking up to and hugging him.

“It’s good to see you as well.” Trunks said, somewhat uncomfortable; something was different about her.

“How are you?” Miki asked as they sat down.

“I’m good.” Trunks calmly replied.

“How have you been?” Miki asked right away.

“Busy. You?” Trunks asked, looking at Miki.

“One child keeps you that busy? I’m ok and have been ok—doing my best to get away from my parents.” Miki said and then ended in a sigh.

“I have three children: two sons and Momo.” Trunks answered, looking at her.

“Three? Momo; you named her Momo?” Miki asked, looking at Trunks in disbelief.

“Yep. I have Knickers, Leo and Momo. What are you?” Trunks explained and then asked, looking at Miki.

“What do you mean?” Miki asked, confused.

“I’m a Saiyan. Momo is half-Saiyan and half whatever you are. So, what are you?” Trunks explained and then asked, looking at Miki.

“Oh. Saiyan, huh? No wonder I was so attracted to you. I’m a Venarian.” Miki answered, looking at Trunks.

“Venarian? Never heard of them.” Trunks said, causing Miki to smile.

“That’s good; it’ll give you something to learn about. So—Momo… How is she doing? Don’t worry; I’m not going to go after her. I honestly don’t want her. But what is she like?” Miki simply said and then asked.

“She’s three now and is autistic.” Trunks said calmly.

“Autistic?” Miki asked, shocked and confused.

“It’s a developmental issue; she has issues learning, communicating, and interacting with people.” Trunks explained.

“Does that run in your family?” Miki asked, hopeful.

“No. Yours?” Trunks asked, looking at Miki.

“No, but this is probably my fault.” Miki said, looking at Trunks.

“It was probably because she was born early…” Trunks started.

“That’s my fault. I… When I found out I was pregnant with Momo, I wanted to get an abortion right away. However, I was told that my parents had to give permission because of my age. So of course, they found out; they refused to let me—and by the time I was sixteen, they said I was too far along…” Miki started, only to be interrupted by Trunks.

“Wait a minute. By the time you were sixteen? You said you were sixteen when you begged me to fuck you and take your virginity. Just how old were you?” Trunks asked, annoyed.

“Right—about that… I was only fifteen—six months from being sixteen.” Miki admitted, playing with her fingers.

“Well, that’s just great. Anything else?” Trunks asked, looking at Miki.

“Uhh… I wasn’t really a virgin.” Miki slowly admitted, causing Trunks to just blankly stare at her. 

When he didn’t respond, Miki decided to continue explaining about her pregnancy. 

“Anyway, I begged doctors to let me get an abortion, but they wouldn’t allow that. So—I tried to do everything to miscarriage: I drank, I smoked—cigarettes and pot. For some reason none of that worked to end the pregnancy. So, when I was a week from being eight months pregnant, I got into a car—drunk; I drove and crashed into a tree, in hopes of miscarrying. However, I went into labor instead. Once I had her, I knew I couldn’t keep her; I couldn’t let my parents get ahold of her. So, I made sure you were contacted and given full custody. Had you decided you didn’t want her; you could’ve put her up for adoption—and my parents wouldn’t get her.” Miki explained.

“You did all that?!” Trunks asked in shock and anger.

“Yes.” Miki sighed.

“You should’ve found me as soon as you found out you were pregnant; I would’ve told you right then and there I would’ve taken Momo if you didn’t want her. I don’t care that she’s not “normal;” I love her just the way she is. But it would be nice if she could communicate easier.” Trunks shot, annoyed; he was beyond pissed now.

“I would say I’m sorry; but I’m not. I really didn’t want to carry that baby; I wasn’t ready. But I’m glad you got her.” Miki seriously and sympathetic said.

“What was the point? If you didn’t want to become pregnant, why didn’t you either have protection?” Trunks demanded, looking at Miki.

“My parents refused to allow me to go on birth control.” Miki answered right away.

“Why didn’t you say something? I would’ve found condoms. Or why the hell did you let me cum inside you—several times?” Trunks demanded, pissed off.

“I hate the feel of condoms but love the feel of cum.” Miki plainly answered.

“Just how long have you been having sex—really?” Trunks asked, trying to calm down.

“I started at twelve—most Venarians start between twelve and thirteen.” Miki answered.

“Unbelievable. That’s just great. At least you’re honest.” Trunks sighed.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Miki honestly apologized.

“Me? I’m not hurt, I’m angry. If anything, you hurt Momo. Is there anything else you want?” Trunks asked, annoyed.

“No, I think that’s it; I just wanted to explain myself.” Miki replied, standing up.

“Ok. Well—I guess it was good to see you again.” Trunks said, also standing up.

“Unless you come find me, I won’t bother you. Make sure those boys love, care and protect their sister. Kami only knows my brothers didn’t care about me.” Miki explained with a sigh.

“They care very much for her.” Trunks said before they parted ways.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hello?” Trunks asked, answering his phone; he had just been sitting in his car, crying, frustrated. 

How the hell could  _ she _ do all that to  _ his _ unborn child?

_ “Yes, I’m looking for Briefs, Trunks. Is he available?” _ A man on the other end asked.

“Yes, this is he; I can talk.” Trunks answered as calmly as he could.

“ _ Is this a bad time?” _ The man on the other end asked again.

“No, I’m fine—just got some upsetting news. Who may I ask is calling?” Trunks explained and then asked.

_ “My name is Ringo Cage, from Toys for Miracle Children. You recently had a stuffed animal made for a child with autism. Is this correct?”  _ The man, Ringo Cage, calmly asked.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Trunks answered right away.

_ “It’s ready for pickup whenever you can. We are open between the hours of 10:00 AM-8:00 PM Mondays through Fridays, 10:00 AM-6:00 PM on Saturdays, and we’re closed Sundays.” _ Ringo explained.

_ “Yeah, ok. I’ll be there in just a little bit.” _ Trunks replied, a lot calmer now.

“We’ll see you soon.” Ringo said before they both hung up.

** An Hour Later: **

After driving to Toys for Miracle Children to pick up Momo’s special gift, Trunks stopped by a bookstore and a hardware store to pick something up for Knickers and Leo. 

He then drove aimlessly for about half an hour, cursing up a storm, before arriving at his parents’ house. He managed to keep calm until after getting done at the toy store.

“Look who’s here.” Bulma said when she saw Trunks pull into the driveway; she lifted Momo to look out the window.

“Daddy!” Momo happily cried while Knickers and Leo sat facing corners.

“That’s right, Daddy.” Bulma happily said, setting Momo down.

“Sorry I’m a little late.” Trunks said, walking in.

“Daddy!” Momo happily cried, running to Trunks.

“Hi, Baby. What happened to your hair? And what did you two do? Mom?” Trunks asked, looking from Momo’s new haircut to Knickers and Leo sitting in separate corners.

“Well…” Bulma started explaining.

** Earlier: **

Everyone slept in that morning because Momo was up half the night screaming and crying for Trunks. 

Eventually, Vegeta got up with Momo. 

The two fell asleep on the couch; Vegeta had Momo lying on his chest as he held onto her, keeping her from falling off.

Bulma was up at seven-thirty and was waiting for everyone else to wake up.

Knickers and Bulla woke up at eight-thirty while Leo and Vegeta woke up at nine. 

Momo didn’t wake up until nine-thirty; Vegeta didn’t move until she woke up.

“I see Dad finally got her to sleep.” Bulla said, looking at Bulma.

“Yeah.” Bulma sighed; she had preferred that Vegeta let her scream herself to sleep.

“Mom, you have to think of everyone else too; we all needed sleep. Who knows when she would’ve screamed or cried herself to sleep?” Bulla asked, looking at her mom.

“I guess… What would everyone like for breakfast?” Bulma sighed and then asked.

“Bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, toast, and waffles please.” Knickers and Leo said at the same time.

“What does Momo like?” Bulma asked, looking at the boys.

“Pancakes, French toast, sausage, and oranges; she loves sucking the juice out of them.” Knickers explained.

“We have orange juice.” Bulma explained, looking at the boys.

“Nope. She just likes sucking it out of the oranges.” Knickers calmly explained.

“Does she eat the oranges?” Bulma asked, looking at Knickers.

“Yes, she eats everything but the peels.” Knickers replied.

“Ok. Bulla?” Bulma asked, looking at her daughter.

“I don’t have time; I have to get ready to meet up with Nana in half an hour.” Bulla said before she got ready for a shower.

“Dear?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“A little bit of everything.” Vegeta replied.

“Ok.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Come on, Bug.” Vegeta said, picking Momo up; she was sitting in front of the door, waiting for Trunks.

** Three Hours Later: **

“Grandma, I’m hungry.” Leo said, right away.

“You just ate.” Bulma said, looking at Leo

“But I’m hungry.” Leo complained.

“He’s definitely Saiyan.” Vegeta calmly stated.

“Yes, he is.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Grandma!” Leo impatiently yelled.

“Hold on. Knickers, are you and Momo hungry as well?” Bulma asked, looking at Knickers.

“I could eat. Momo, are you hungry?” Knickers asked, looking at Momo.

“Little.” Momo softly said, watching the front door from a chair.

“Ok, I’ll get you something. I’ve got chicken nuggets or corn dogs, and French fries.” Bulma said, pulling everything out of the freezer.

“Chicken nuggets!” Leo yelled right away. 

“Corn dogs?” Momo softly asked.

“Knickers, which one would you prefer?” Bulma asked, looking at Knickers.

“I prefer nuggets.” Knickers honestly replied. 

“Ok.” Bulma said as she ripped open the nuggets and poured them onto a pan. On a separate pan, she poured the fries.

“Looks like you’re going to have to eat chicken nuggets.” Leo said with a smirk as he chewed his bubble gum—right in her ear; she hated that.

“Leave her alone.” Knickers said, looking directly at Leo.

“Leave her alone…” Leo mimicked, making faces.

“Knock it off you two. And Leo, stop chewing that gum right in her ear.” Bulma sternly warned, popping the food in the oven.

“Can I watch TV while we wait?” Leo asked, looking at Bulma.

“If you find something you can all agree on.” Bulma answered.

“Ok.” Leo said as he walked over to the couch; Knickers went to read a book while Momo went back to sitting by the door, waiting for Trunks.

** Forty-Five Later: **

“Lunch is ready!” Bulma called, walking over to Momo.

“Mmmm!” Momo cried as Bulma picked her up.

“It’s ok; it’s lunch time.” Bulma said, setting her in her highchair.

“Is she crying again?” Leo asked, annoyed.

“Leo, relax.” Knickers seriously said.

“That’s enough.” Bulma said, setting plates in front of each child.

“What are those?” Leo asked, looking at Momo’s plate; Bulma had made her mini corn dogs.

“That’s Momo’s lunch. You come to Grandma’s and Grandma will do whatever it takes to make each grandchild happy. And I’m not going to let her starve; it was easy to pop those in the microwave. Leo, spit that gum out.” Bulma explained and then ordered.

After a few minutes, Bulma noticed Leo was eating his chicken nuggets—and still had that gum in his mouth.

“Leo A. Briefs; spit that gum out right now!” Bulma exclaimed, angry that he didn’t listen the first time she told him.

“Fine!” Leo yelled back before spitting the gum out—right into Momo’s hair.

“Leo!” Bulma and Knickers exclaimed, shocked.

“You said to spit the gum out.” Leo stated, looking at Bulma.

“Not into your sister’s hair!” Bulma exclaimed as she went to Momo.

“Well, I wish she wasn’t my sister! I didn’t even want a sister; I wanted another brother! You shouldn’t be here; dad only keeps you because he feels bad.” Leo snapped, looking directly at Momo, making her cry.

“Leo! Knickers!” Bulma exclaimed when Knickers tacked Leo to the floor.

“That is enough!” Vegeta yelled, separated the two; he had heard them from the training room.

“Just wait until your father hears about all of this. I’m going to recommend he take that DS away from you for a few days.” Bulma sternly said, beyond frustrated.

“You can’t tell me or dad what to do!” Leo yelled.

“Excuse me?” Bulma asked, glaring at Leo.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Leo cheekily said.

“But you are afraid of me.” Vegeta dangerously warned.

Both Leo and Knickers were sent to a corner while Bulma tried and failed to get the gum out of Momo’s hair and Vegeta sat, watching both boys very closely.

“I’m sorry, Sweetie; we’re going to have to cut your hair a little.” Bulma apologized, looking at Momo.

“Mmmm!” Momo cried.

“I know, Sweetie. But it’s the only way to get the gum out of your hair. We’ll get the gum out and then we’ll take a bath.” Bulma explained with a sigh as she got a pair of scissors.

** Twenty Minutes Later: **

Bulma had just finished cutting Momo’s hair; it was now only to her shoulders.

“Let’s get you in the tub.” Bulma said, carrying Momo to the bathroom.

Once in there, Bulma set Momo down and started the tub; she then put bubbles in there.

“What do you think of that?” Bulma asked, looking at Momo; she looked very intrigued.

“Are you ready to get in?” Bulma asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah…” Momo softly said as she tried climbing in—fully clothed.

“Hold on.” Bulma said, picking Momo up; she then undressed her and stuck her in the tub, where she played with the bubbles.

** Present Time: **

“You did and said what?!” Trunks asked, shocked, annoyed, and angered, looking at Leo and Knickers; he was already having a bad day.

“I’m sorry.” Knickers guiltily said, looking down.

“I’m really shocked at you both.” Trunks said, looking at his sons.

“I don’t want a sister; I want another brother!” Leo yelled.

“Well, that’s not how this works; you have a sister, and nothing is going to change that. Momo is not going anywhere. You also have an older brother—so, you do have a brother. And you do not get to talk to Grandma that way—ever! When she tells you you’re losing your DS for a few days, you’re losing your DS for a few days. And since you spit gum in your sister’s hair, said what you said to her, and had a bad attitude with Grandma, you’re losing your DS for three weeks. If I hear any arguments, you will lose the DS for longer—or I will break it and you’ll never get it back. And when you’re ready to sincerely apologize to your sister and Grandma, you will do so. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Trunks explained and then sternly asked.

“Yes…” Leo mumbled as he sat on the couch.

“And you… While I appreciate you defending your sister; you can’t just beat your brother up like that. You will also have to apologize to him.” Trunks said, just as stern.

“Yes, of course.” Knickers replied with a sigh.

“And you… You know you’re my baby girl… But you have to understand that you and your brothers are going to have to spend the night at Grandma and Grandpa’s. You can’t stay up all night screaming.” Trunks calmly explained, looking at Momo.

“Sowee.” Momo said, looking down with tears running down her red face.

“Someone’s tired.” Trunks said, picking Momo up.

“How did she like her bath?” Trunks asked, looking at Bulma as Momo laid her head on his shoulder.

“She really liked it; she was splashing around and playing with the bubbles. I got her cleaned—once her bubbles were gone, she wanted out.” Bulma said calmly.

“Well, that’s good.” Trunks said as Momo rubbed her face against Trunks’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if any of you really deserve anything—but I bought you all presents.” Trunks calmly said.

“Daddy…” Momo mumbled; she was fighting sleep.

“Mom, is my room still the same?” Trunks asked, looking at Bulma.

“Yes.” Bulma replied.

“Ok, come on—all three of you.” Trunks seriously said, walking to his old room.

“Where are we going?” Leo curiously asked.

“You’ll see.” Trunks vaguely answered. 

“Ok, this is my old room. Knickers, we used to share this room when you were a baby; we only moved out when you were two.” Trunks calmly explained.

“What are we doing here?” Knickers and Leo asked, confused.

“This is where Momo will sleep when you’re all over here.” Trunks answered.

“Why her?” Leo asked right away.

“I hate to agree with Leo, but she’s too small for your old bed.” Knickers said, looking at Trunks.

“Don’t worry about that; I’ll figure that out. As for why: it’s comfort. She’s autistic; she needs the comfort.” Trunks said, setting Momo’s blanket on the bed before placing her on her stomach.

“Do you want to open your presents?” Trunks asked, giving in.

“Yeah.” The three said at the same time while Momo sat up; she wanted to see what her brothers got.

“Knickers, you may go first.” Trunks said, handing Knickers his gift.

“May I sit on the bed?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“Sure.” Trunks replied.

“Can I sit up there too?” Leo asked, looking a Trunks.

“Are you going to be nice?” Trunks seriously asked.

“Yes.” Leo said right away.

“Then you may go up.” Trunks answered.

“Thank you.” Leo said, climbing up.

“You’re welcome. Now start opening; your sister is tired.” Trunks seriously said.

Knickers nodded his head and started opening his gift.

“The rest of the  _ Harry Potter  _ books! Thank you!” Knickers happily exclaimed; he already had the first four, so Trunks got him the last three; Knickers loved to read.

“You’re welcome; I’m glad you like it. Leo, your turn.” Trunks calmly said.

When Leo opened his gift, he was in shock; he got a model airplane, ship, and train sets to put together.

“Thank you!” Leo happily exclaimed, hugging Trunks.

“It’s something for you to do other than playing video games.” Trunks sternly stated before handing Momo her gift.

“Go ahead; you can open it.” Trunks gently said.

Momo slowly opened her gift with shaky hands.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned.

“Bad girl…” Momo softly said with tears in her eyes.

“No. You’ve been really good today; you just have to learn to spend the night here from time to time.” Trunks explained, placing Momo on his lap.

Momo didn’t say anything; she just continued to open her present slowly. Inside was a new soft blue and purple stuffed teddy bear that Trunks had specially made for Momo; he had found a company that catered to people with autism.

The stuffed animal was super expensive but worth it. That’s why Trunks bought the last three  _ Harry Potter _ books and the model sets.

Trunks loved all three of his kids equally. If he was going to get one a random present, they were all going to get something. Birthdays were meant for that child in specific while Christmas was a given.

“Do you like it?” Trunks asked, concerned she didn’t like it—until she started rubbing it on her face.

“Love it.” Momo said with a soft smile.

“What a relief? Now lie down and go to sleep; it’s time for a nap. When you wake up, we’ll go home.” Trunks said, placing Momo back on her stomach and started rubbing her back.

Once he was sure she was completely asleep, Trunks covered Momo up, placed a chair by the bed, and then a stool by the chair so she could get out when she woke up.

“Come on you two; let her sleep.” Trunks said, ushering the boys out.

“Now what? How did you get her to sleep so fast?” Bulma asked when Trunks and the boys came out.

“We talk about teaching the boys to fight and training them. As for how I got her to sleep so quickly: I rubbed her back, causing her to slowly relax; it comforts her.” Trunks explained.

“What did Momo’s mom want?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“That’s none of your concern. But I will say she doesn’t want Momo.” Trunks replied with a sigh.

“She doesn’t want to see her at all? What about her parents?” Bulma asked, confused.

“No, she doesn’t want to see her. And she doesn’t want her parents to know about Momo. Leo, go watch TV.” Trunks explained calmly and then sighed.

“Ok… But what about Knickers?” Leo asked, looking at Trunks.

“As long as he agrees to behave and stay calm; he can sit with us while I explain what happened with Momo’s mom.” Trunks calmly answered.

“Why can’t I listen?” Leo asked, confused.

“You’re much too young to understand; I’ll explain it to you in a few years when you’re older.” Trunks seriously said, giving him “the look.”

“Ok…” Leo mumbled, sulking to the couch while Bulma, Vegeta, and Knickers walked over to the table.

Trunks explained everything—and in the end, Leo was eavesdropping and heard everything; he was pissed off. He wasn’t the only one; Knickers and Vegeta were also pissed. Bulma, on the other hand, was in shock.

“How could she do any of that? Could her parents really be that bad?” Bulma questioned, upset.

“I’m not sure—to either of those questions.” Trunks said with a sigh.

“That’s my sister!” Leo furiously yelled.

“Ok, calm down. First off: you were supposed to be watching TV. Secondly: she’s not going to take Momo; we’re keeping her. And we’re never going to see her mother again. It’s just going to be the four of us.” Trunks said as he took Leo in his arms and hugged him until he calmed down.

“I think we should teach them how to fight and train sooner than later.” Vegeta sternly said.

“Yes, I agree.” Trunks sighed.

“We finally get to train?” Leo excitedly asked.

“Yes.” Trunks said with a sigh.

“Yes! When do we start?” Leo excitedly asked.

“I guess—next weekend; I don’t have the energy anymore today.” Trunks explained with a sigh.

“Ok.” Knickers and Leo said at the same time.

“Will Momo learn to fight as well?” Leo asked right away.

“Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on her.” Trunks replied.

“Ok.” Leo simply said.

“We’ll protect her no matter what.” Knickers seriously stated.

“Yes, we will.” Leo said, determined.

“Yes, we will.” Trunks repeated, smiling at his sons.

“I’m home! You’re back; how did your thing go?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks.

“It went as good as expected.” Trunks calmly replied.

“Oh, and Yamcha is here.” Bulla said, looking at everyone…


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi everyone.” Yamcha said with a smile.

“Hey. What brings you over?” Trunks asked, looking around.

“Oh, you know—I was just in the neighborhood.” Yamcha said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Where are Yami and Yugi?” Knickers asked, looking around.

“They are with their mother.” Yamcha said with a sigh.

“Are you two still not getting along?” Bulla asked, eating a cookie.

“Bulla, mind your own business.” Bulma shot, looking at her daughter.

“It’s ok, Bulma. No, we’re still not getting along. At least we were never married; I still have my car and house.” Yamcha said with a smile.

“What about them?” Bulla curiously asked.

“She rented an apartment across town.” Yamcha calmly answered.

“Are you still going to get to see the boys?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“I’m getting full custody of them next month; they’re staying with their mother until then.” Yamcha said with a smile.

“Who would give you full custody?” Vegeta asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

“The government; she’s incapable of taking care of the kids herself. Right now, her sister is helping her. I was nice enough to let her have them for the next week and a half.” Yamcha responded, somewhat annoyed.

“Well, I’m going to use the bathroom.” Bulla said, walking down the hall.

“I’ll be right back; I have to use the bathroom as well.” Bulma said as she went to her bathroom.

“That was weird.” Leo said, looking down the hall.

“Yeah… So, we’ll get to see Yami and Yugi more?” Knickers asked, looking at Yamcha.

“Yeah—a lot more.” Yamcha said with a smile—until he saw Vegeta glaring at him.

“Excuse me.” Yamcha said as he started walking down the same hall as Bulma.

“When can we go home?” Leo asked as he and Knickers went to the couch.

“As soon as your sister wakes up. And no, that does not mean go wake her up.” Trunks sternly answered as he sat at the kitchen table.

** Elsewhere: **

Bulma was walking down the hallway when Yamcha pulled her into what he thought was an empty room.

“Yamcha, what are you doing? Everyone’s here.” Bulma said as Yamcha gently pushed her up against a wall.

“I see that. I thought you were supposed to have the house to yourself today.” Yamcha said as he started feeling Bulma up.

“That’s later tonight. Trunks had some business to take care of earlier, so Vegeta and I offered to watch the kids. Vegeta’s going out later tonight to train with Goku and Piccolo—and Bulla has a date. But that’s all tonight. Now, if you don’t mind; we have to go back out to the kitchen.” Bulma calmly answered.

“Just a little longer, please?” Yamcha begged.

“If the baby weren’t sleeping in here, I’d say yes. But Momo is asleep.” Bulma seriously said.

“What is she doing in Trunks’s old room?” Yamcha asked, finally noticing Momo peacefully sleeping.

“Comfort.” Bulma answered.

“Can I at least get a kiss?” Yamcha asked, holding onto Bulma.

“Fine.” Bulma sighed, giving into Yamcha. She leaned up to him while he leaned down; their lips connected in a gentle kiss.

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Bulla shrieked in shock and horror.

“Bulla—what are you doing in here?” Bulma asked, shocked, and embarrassed.

“I could ask you the same question.” Bulla said as she started to realize what was going on.

“Now Bulla, just stay calm…” Bulma calmly started, putting her hands up.

“Oh, my Kami; you’re cheating on Dad—with Uncle Yamcha! What the hell?!” Bulla yelled, incredibly frustrated.

“Bulla, please calm down.” Bulma started. But it was too late; Trunks, Vegeta, and the boys were already there.

“What’s going on?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Mmmm…” Momo moaned, rolling over in her sleep.

“And whatever it is, could we please not do it in the room that Momo’s sleeping in?” Trunks asked, also annoyed.

“Mom’s cheating on dad with Uncle Yamcha; I just saw them kissing!” Bulma exclaimed once they were in the living room.

“What?” Trunks asked in shock as he looked from his sister to his mother.

“Boys—go play in the backyard. Knickers, keep an eye on your brother; and Leo, listen to your brother.” Trunks sternly instructed.

“Ok.” Knickers and Leo said at the same time as they ran to the sliding doors that led to the backyard.

“Now, what’s going on?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom and Yamcha.

“Your mother and I are having an affair.” Yamcha just came out and said it.

“Mom?” Bulla asked, looking at her mom.

“It’s true.” Bulma sighed; she had been caught.

“Dad?” Trunks and Bulla asked, looking at Vegeta; this didn’t look like news to him.

“What?” Vegeta asked, looking at everyone.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Bulla asked, becoming upset.

“I already knew.” Vegeta simply said, shocking Bulla, Trunks, and Yamcha, but not Bulma.

“What do you mean you already knew?” Yamcha asked in shock.

“And you’re ok with all this?” Bulla asked, going from upset to angry.

“I mean: I already knew; I caught them—three months ago.” Vegeta simply said.

“Three months?! You knew for three months?!” Yamcha and Bulla asked in shock and anger.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Trunks asked, confused.

“I talked to your mother about it. If she’s not happy with me, there’s not much I can do.” Vegeta simply said.

“But you stay?” Bulla asked in shock.

“Of course; I still love her.” Vegeta said with a shrug.

“And what about you?” Yamcha asked, looking at Bulma.

“I still love Vegeta—I just wish he’d show it more. And I love Yamcha as well.” Bulma honestly answered.

“You can’t love them both! No wonder Trunks did what he did!” Bulla yelled, exasperated.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Trunks asked, annoyed.

“Did you cheat on Mai? Is that why she left?” Bulla asked, looking directly at Trunks.

“I didn’t cheat on Mai; she cheated on me—and then went back to Pilaf. Shortly after, he got himself, Mai, and their other member blown up.” Trunks stated, becoming angry.

“Ok… Then what about your one-night stands?” Bulla asked right away.

“What about them?” Trunks asked, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

“Why so many? Can’t commit?” Bulla questioned, looking directly at Trunks.

“Because I was in a bad place. I made mistakes, yes. But my kids are not. So don’t you even go there. And no, I couldn’t commit. But at those times, I didn’t want to. All I wanted to do at those times, was feel numb and forget. Even so, I never once pushed Knickers or Leo away. After Leo was born, I told myself I was done with all that…” Trunks explained before being interrupted.

“Before you met and fucked Momo’s mother—whoever she is.” Bulla said, striking a chord with Trunks.

“Her name is Miki, and I don’t know why I had any kind of relationship with her. I met her in a bar and at the time of meeting her, I didn’t want anything to do with her; it was two hours later that anything happened!” Trunks yelled, pissed off.

“You said she was Venarian?” Vegeta asked with a sigh.

“Yes, that’s correct; that’s what she told me.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.

“Now it makes since. Venarians are from Venus—the planet of love and beauty. The people from Venus tend to get what they want—and that’s usually sex; Venarians are addicted to sex.” Vegeta explained; he was going to say something else but was interrupted.

“Watch out for Momo then.” Bulla snidely mumbled, interrupted by Vegeta.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Trunks snapped, glaring at his sister.

“It means, she’ll probably turn out to be a sex addict.” Bulla answered.

“What has gotten into you?” Bulma asked in shock.

“I’m just going off of what Dad was saying. And it’s better than calling her a slut.” Bulla simply said.

“Knock it off! Before you interrupted me, I was going to say, most Venarians love sex, yes. But they just want love. Most Saiyans—well, most men of any species are weak towards Venarians. And I say men because pretty much all Venarians are women. With that being said, there are some Venarian men. Also, Venarians are not fighters. Now we come to Momo; she’s only half-Venarian; she’s also half-Saiyan—and she’s autistic. What all that means, is that she’ll probably just look for love—and because of the Saiyan in her, she’ll fight for her love.” Vegeta explained.

“Assuming she knows what love is.” Bulla said in a bratty tone of voice.

“Bulla…” Bulma said in disbelief.

“Dad?” Knickers and Leo asked when they walked in; it had started raining out.

“Go get your stuff; we’re going home.” Trunks sighed; he was beyond pissed off.

“Is Momo awake?” Leo asked as Knickers went to their room.

“Go.” Trunks growled, getting Leo to listen right away.

“Trunks…” Bulma started.

“You do what you want to do and whatever makes you happy. I just can’t deal with this drama—or Bulla’s attitude right now. I’m going to get my kids and head home.” Trunks said as calmly as he could before going to get Momo. 

He packed her stuff before throwing her bag over his shoulder; he then picked Momo, her teddy bear, and her blanket up.

“We’re ready.” Knickers calmly said as they met in the living room.

“Is Aunt Bulla mad at us?” Leo asked, confused.

“She’s not mad at you. But never you mind any of that; it’s not for kids to worry about. Now let’s get going.” Trunks explained and then sternly said.

“Ok. See you later. Love you.” Knickers and Leo said as they hugged Bulma and Vegeta.

“Love you too.” Bulma said, hugging Knickers and Leo at the same time.

“Love both of you champs.” Vegeta said, hugging Knickers and then Leo.

“You’ll let Momo know we love her, right?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Of course.” Trunks said with a smile before he and the boys went out to the car.

“Oh, I’d better go let them out; I think I’m blocking them in.” Yamcha stated, heading out.

“This is your fault they found out.” Vegeta mumbled as he sat down.

“How is it my fault?” Bulma asked, offended.

“You let him in.” Vegeta said in a plain tone of voice.

“He just showed up.” Bulma shot back.

“Maybe so. But you didn’t send him away. And you were caught kissing in a room with the door left open.” Vegeta said seriously.

Bulma was going to say something but realized he was right.

“Hey, I have to head out. The boys’ aunt just called me; I have to go get them. I’ll explain later. Love you.” Yamcha said before he left.

“Love you too.” Bulma replied, looking at the door.

“So—are you planning on having him move in—or moving in with him?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.

“No to either. Why are you asking me that?” Bulma asked, offended.

“Well, you do love him, don’t you?” Vegeta asked, looking directly at her.

“Yes, but not as much as I love you.” Bulma shot right away.

“Why are you sleeping with him then?” Vegeta asked, standing up.

“I’m not sleeping with him! We’re just dating—and kissing!” Bulma yelled, becoming furious.

“Uh-huh… Are they yours?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.

“What are you talking about now?” Bulma questioned, annoyed.

“Yamcha’s kids; are they yours? I mean I was gone for a year.” Vegeta said, looking at Bulma.

“You were in the hyperbolic time chamber! That’s a year there, not here! That’s only a day here! It’s impossible for me to have a baby in a day!” Bulma yelled.

“What about that time Kakarot and I went away for six months?” Vegeta questioned right away.

“You came back, and they were born a month later! I didn’t have any type of baby bump at all! Yami and Yugi aren’t mine!” Bulma yelled, becoming upset.

“Uh-huh… How do I know that’s true?” Vegeta asked, challenging her.

“I guess you don’t; you’ll just have to trust me.” Bulma said, looking at her husband.

“How can I trust someone who’s been cheating on me?” Vegeta questioned, causing Bulma to start crying.

“Get out! Leave! And don’t come back until you realize just how much you hurt me!” Bulma yelled, very hurt.

“That’s fine. I won’t come back until you realize how much you actually hurt me.” Vegeta calmly stated before walking out, leaving Bulma alone in the kitchen.

** With Trunks & Kids: **

“Ok…” Trunks said as he carefully pulled Momo out of her car seat, trying not to wake her; he carried her inside and to her room.

“Leo and I got all the bags.” Knickers said as he and Leo walked into Momo’s room with her overnight bag.

“Thank you, boys. Now off you go; don’t wake your sister.” Trunks ordered as he covered Momo up and placed her teddy bear in her arms.

He was worried Momo was going to wake up because she stretched and rubbed her face with her hand. However, she ended up rolling onto her side, still asleep, holding onto her new teddy bear.

** Two Hours Later: **

Momo just climbed out of bed after waking up and was headed to the living room.

“There you are. Did you have a nice nap? You slept for a long time today.” Trunks said as Momo walked out to the living room with her blanket and teddy bear.

“Mmmm…” Momo moaned, lifting her arms as stood in front of Trunks.

“What’s for dinner?” Leo asked, running out of his room just as Trunks picked Momo up.

“We’re having fish, hash browns, and vegetables.” Trunks answered as Momo leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Ok. When are you going to make it?” Leo asked right away.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“In a little bit.” Trunks replied, setting Momo in a chair when he heard knocking.

“Hello? Dad?” Trunks asked, shocked, opening the door.

“Can I come in?” Vegeta asked, standing there.

“Yeah, come in. What’s going on?” Trunks asked, letting his dad inside.

“Grandpa!” Leo and Knickers happily yelled.

“Boys, go to your room.” Trunks calmly said.

“What about Momo?” Knickers asked, concerned.

“What about dinner?” Leo complained.

“Your sister is just fine. And I’ll make dinner in a little bit. Relax. You’ll be just fine; you’re not going to starve.” Trunks answered and then stated as Momo climbed out of the chair.

“You don’t know that…” Leo dramatically said, holding his stomach.

“Go.” Trunks calmly said, trying not to laugh at his son.

“Daddy?” Momo softly asked.

“What is it, Baby?” Trunks asked, picking her up.

“Play game?” Momo asked as she played with her hands.

“We’ll play after dinner. And then we’ll watch movies.” Trunks calmly answered.

“ _ Candy Land _ ?” Momo innocently asked.

“Not tonight; I bought a new game.” Trunks said with a small smile; he didn’t know how well she would take that.

“K…” Momo said, scrunching up her face with a little huff.

“We’ll play  _ Candy Land  _ with you now.” Knickers said with a smile.

“We will?” Leo asked, making a face.

“We will.” Knickers said, elbowing Leo in the side.

“Right…” Leo mumbled.

“ _ Candy Land _ !” Momo happily cried, kicking her legs to get down.

“Ok.” Trunks said with a smile, setting Momo down; she just ran to her brothers.

“Have fun—and behave.” Trunks said and then warned.

“We will.” Both boys said as they led Momo to their room.

“She’s more talkative than normal.” Vegeta said as they watched the kids disappear.

“She’s home—and she always talks to me. Sometimes she’ll talk to Knickers. But mostly she just talks to me. Do you want to eat here?” Trunks asked as he started prepping their dinner.

“What about Leo? Yeah, I’ll have whatever it is you’re making.” Vegeta asked and then answered.

“I’m making fish with hash browns and vegetables. As for Leo—he’s usually making her cry; she associates him as not good and doesn’t talk to him. However, deep down, he really does love and care for her; he just doesn’t show it.” Trunks said with a sigh.

“Well—that’s unfortunate.” Vegeta said, looking around.

“Yeah. So what do you need? I know you’re not just here for dinner or to talk.” Trunks said, looking at his father.

“Your mother kicked me out. I guess I was being insensitive.” Vegeta plainly said.

“That sounds like you. But mom really shouldn’t be talking right now.” Trunks sighed as he started on the fish and hash browns; the vegetables would be made in the microwave.

“Well, it isn’t all her fault; I didn’t do or say anything other than do what she wants. Anyway, I need a place to stay.” Vegeta calmly stated after explaining.

“You can stay in the spare room…” Trunks started only to be interrupted by Momo screaming and running to the kitchen with tears running down her face.

“What’s going on? I thought you were playing  _ Candy Land _ .” Trunks questioned, picking Momo up; he learned a long time ago how to cook and hold a child simultaneously.

Just then, Leo and Knickers came running out.

“What is going on?” Trunks asked, demanding an answer.

“Don’t listen to them; they’re lying.” Leo said right away.

“This ought to be good.” Vegeta sighed.

“Sit down. At the kitchen table—all of you.” Trunks ordered, annoyed.

“Do you want me to make dinner?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“That’d be great, thanks.” Trunks sighed as he looked at his children; Leo was smiling while Knickers glared at him while Momo sat there, ready to cry.

“Stop your crying; dad’s not going to fall for that crap.” Leo said, looking at Momo.

“Leo Aries Briefs; do not speak to your sister that way! I do not know what has gotten into you lately, but it needs to stop—right now. The only one at this table who lies to me is you. Has Knickers ever lied to me? Yes, he has. But that was years ago; he knows better now. Momo has never lied to me—but I’m sure she will one day. Or she will try to. But for now, she doesn’t. So Knickers, what is going on?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

“Why are you asking him?” Leo immediately complained.

“Because Momo’s not going to talk right now; something’s got her really upset; and I want to know what or why. I already know I can’t trust what you have to say. When you come in yelling don’t trust what they have to say because they’re lying usually means you’re not going to tell me the truth. So, Knickers, if you would; tell me what is going on.” Trunks seriously said.

“It started when we were picking out characters; Momo wanted to be blue. But apparently, so did Leo—or so he said. I think he only wanted to be blue because that’s what Momo picked; he usually chooses green or yellow. And then when we were deciding who went first, I suggested Momo, Leo and then me. He didn’t like that and freaked out. Momo looked at me and said it would be ok if he went first. So we started playing—and after only a few turns, Leo freaked out and accused Momo of cheating. He said she kept moving her piece when it wasn’t her turn—or moving extra spaces. She didn’t do any of that; I counted her moves and told her where she could land; she listened very well. I told him that, and he flipped the board and several pieces hit Momo. It just kind of went from there.” Knickers explained, looking directly in Trunks’s eyes.

“Leo?” Trunks asked, looking directly at Leo.

“She should’ve just let me be blue.” Leo muttered.

“You can sit here until dinner’s done—and we’re all done eating. Then we’re going to play family game night and watch movies. Oh, and you’ve lost your DS for another day. Arguing will get you another day; the longer you argue, the more days you will lose. From now on, if you’re not going to be nice to your sister—or brother, you will also lose days with your DS. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Trunks asked, dead serious.

“Yes, Sir.” Leo mumbled.

“Momo, you can stop crying now; you’re not in trouble.” Trunks calmly said.

“Is Grandpa eating with us tonight?” Knickers asked as he sat in his spot.

“Yes. Tonight—and for as long as he’s living here.” Trunks answered.

“Grandpa’s going to be living with us? Cool! Is it because Grandma kissed Uncle Yamcha?” Leo asked right away.

“Leo, that’s none of your business. But he will be living with us for as long as he needs.” Trunks explained.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re moving in a few months.” Leo said with a smile.

“Leo Aries Briefs!” Trunks yelled.

“What?” Leo asked, confused.

“You’re moving?” Vegeta asked, shocked.

“In a few months, yes. I was going to tell you and Mom—and Momo Monday after Momo’s doctor appointment.” Trunks explained.

“No move!” Momo cried.

“Momo—we have to move; our lease is almost up and someone else wants this house. Plus, we need a bigger place.” Trunks calmly explained.

“No! Dis our home!” Momo cried, turning red in the face as she slid off of her chair and ran to her room.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Knickers said right away.

“No. You stay there and watch your brother; I’ll go talk to her.” Trunks seriously said.

“I’ll just keep working on the food.” Vegeta said as Trunks went after Momo.

“Thanks!” Trunks called back.

When he got to her room, Trunks found Momo trying to get under her bed; her back end was struggling to get under all the way.

“Momo…” Trunks sighed, walking over to her; he gently got hold of her hips and gently pulled her out.

“No!” Momo screamed.

“Now, that is enough. When you’re ready to calm down, we’ll talk.” Trunks said in a firm but calm tone of voice.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Momo finally stopped crying and hyperventilating enough to talk.

“Are you done crying now?” Trunks asked with a sigh.

“Yes.” Momo replied, chest heaving up and down.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but we are moving in a few months. We can’t live here anymore.” Trunks calmly explained.

“Why?” Momo asked right away.

“Someone else wants to move here—and I want a bigger place for all of us. I also want somewhere that can be permanent. Somewhere where you and your brothers can grow up and always be able to go back to.” Trunks explained as Vegeta walked in.

“You already have a place, don’t you?” Vegeta plainly asked.

“Yes, I do. I’m just waiting for the renovations to get done.” Trunks answered.

“How long is that going to take?” Leo asked, walking over with Knickers.

“I thought I told you to stay at the table until after everyone was done eating.” Trunks said, looking at Leo.

“I tried to stop him…” Knickers started.

“You did…” Leo started.

“Then why aren’t you sitting there?” Trunks asked, demanding an answer.

“I wanted to see what her punishment would be.” Leo answered.

“Why would I punish her?” Trunks asked, looking at his son.

“She had a complete meltdown.” Leo replied right away.

“Leo, she’s scared; she doesn’t take change well. And you’re the reason she freaked out in the first place. I told you that this was a secret, and I would tell her when the time was right.” Trunks sternly stated.

“And it’s not like she just got away with this.” Knickers mumbled, annoyed.

“Really now? What kind of punishment did she get?” Leo asked, annoyed, stomping his feet.

“You need to behave, or you won’t be participating in games tonight. Not that it’s any of your business, but I made her sit on her bed until she calmed down and had a firm talk with her. I did the same thing for you and Knickers when you were both her age. And you both know that she’s not perfect; she has been on time out plenty of times before.” Trunks calmly but seriously explained.

“Not nearly as much as Leo.” Knickers mumbled.

“Knickers, that’s enough…” Trunks started but was interrupted.

“Why is that?” Leo asked, demanding an answer.

“She behaves better than you do. I swear, the only time you behave is when you’re in school. Which is a good thing, but you need to behave at home as well. Before you even think about saying anything; Momo, like the both of you, is not perfect by any means. She makes mistakes and misbehaves from time to time, but she does behave better than you. From now on, I would appreciate it if you’d behave—all three of you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Trunks sternly asked.

“Yes, Dad.” Knickers and Leo said right away.

“Momo?” Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

“Yes, Daddy?” Momo asked, looking up at Trunks.

“Are you going to be a good girl and behave?” Trunks seriously asked.

“Yes, Daddy.” Momo softly replied.

“Good. Now—is dinner ready?” Trunks asked, looking at his father.

“Yes, it’s ready.” Vegeta answered.

“Go take your seats at the table.” Trunks said, picking Momo up.

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” Vegeta mumbled as they walked to the kitchen.

“Hmm?” Trunks asked.

“Them behaving.” Vegeta replied.

“Yeah, I know…” Trunks sighed, placing Momo in her booster seat.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“So, what game are we playing tonight?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“Right—I got a new game to play tonight.” Trunks said, getting up.

“Is Grandpa going to be playing as well?” Leo asked when Trunks came back.

“ _ Trouble _ ? Is that like  _ Sorry _ ?” Knickers asked, looking at the box.

“I’m not sure; we’ll have to read the rules. And as for Grandpa—I don’t think so; he can help Momo move her pieces around if he wants. The game itself, like  _ Sorry _ , is a four-player only game.” Trunks explained as he started setting things up.

“So, I’ll be whatever color is left over. Momo, you can pick first; what color would you like to be?” Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

“Red?” Momo asked softly.

“Red it is. Knickers, what color would you like?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

“What about me?” Leo asked right away, having a fit.

“You get to pick last.” Trunks said calmly.

“Why?!” Leo yelled, furious.

“Because of how you behaved when playing  _ Candy Land _ . Now, if you want to play  _ Trouble _ , you’d better calm down, relax and behave. Now, Knickers; what color would you like?” Trunks explained and then asked again.

“I’ll take green.” Knickers replied.

“Leo, your turn.” Trunks said calmly.

“I guess I’ll take blue.” Leo mumbled.

“That’ leaves me yellow.” Trunks said with a slight smile.

“So, who goes first?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“Well, let’s go over the rules.” Trunks calmly said.

** An Hour & A Half Later: **

After three rounds of  _ Trouble _ , Trunks had to pull the plug and say it was time to get pajamas on.

“But I’m not tired!” Leo complained.

“You’re not going to bed; it’s time to watch movies.” Trunks simply said, trying to remain calm.

“Mooby time means jammy and popycorn time.” Momo softly said.

“Very good, Momo.” Trunks said with a smile.

“I take back what I said before; that’s the most I’ve ever heard her talk.” Vegeta said in shock.

“She’s talks when she’s home, feels safe/comfortable or has something to say.” Trunks said, carrying her to her room.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Knickers, Leo, and Momo were all in their pajamas, and the popcorn was made.

“Pop-Pop watch movies?” Momo asked as Trunks came out with the popcorn.

“I don’t know…” Trunks sighed as Vegeta walked over.

“What are we watching?” Vegeta asked.

“ _ Child’s Play _ !” Leo happily exclaimed.

“No.” Knickers and Trunks said at the same time.

“Why not?” Leo asked right away.

“Are you crazy?” Knickers asked, annoyed.

“That’s enough. But you and your sister are much too young for that movie. I know you saw that movie at a friend’s—which I certainly was not happy about.” Trunks started.

“But it didn’t scare me; I really liked it.” Leo complained.

“That’s fantastic. But that movie would give your sister nightmares.” Trunks sternly said.

“Fine…” Leo mumbled.

“What are we watching then?” Vegeta asked again.

“Momo will pick a movie, then Leo, and finally Knickers. Like normal, we do it this way so that Momo actually gets to watch a movie; she usually ends up falling asleep during the second movie. So Momo, what would you like to watch?” Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

“Mermaid! Mermaid!” Momo happily cried, bouncing up and down.

“Mermaid?” Vegeta asked, confused.

“ _ The Little Mermaid _ ; it’s her favorite.” Trunks answered.

“I’m guessing it’s a kid’s movie?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“That’s correct. Do you want to watch it with us, or no?” Trunks answered and then asked.

“Pease Pop-Pop?” Momo softly asked, pleading with Vegeta.

“Fine…” Vegeta mumbled as he sat in the chair; he had a hard time saying no to Momo.

They watched  _ The Little Mermaid _ , followed by  _ Stuart Little  _ and finally, because Momo fell asleep,  _ Gremlins _ …


	4. Chapter 4

** Monday: **

"Ok… Are you ready to go?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

"Yeah." Momo softly said, holding her tummy.

"Do you know where we're going?" Trunks calmly asked.

"To see Dr. Umm…?" Momo asked, looking up at Trunks.

"Dr. Draya; that's correct. Are you going to be a good girl today?" Trunks seriously asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Momo said, still looking up at Trunks—and still holding her tummy.

"Good girl. Now, you can only bring one thing with: it's either your teddy bear or your blanket." Trunks seriously but calmly said.

"Mmmm…" Momo made a noise; Trunks thought she was going to start crying, but she set her blanket on the chair and held her teddy bear tightly.

"Good girl. Now say goodbye to Grandpa." Trunks said, picking her up.

"Bye-bye Pop-Pop." Momo softly said, thumb in her mouth.

"See you later." Vegeta said as they walked out of the house.

Trunks got Momo and her teddy bear in her car seat nice and tight before getting in himself and driving off—after buckling up.

Roughly five minutes into the drive, Momo fell asleep, holding onto her teddy bear.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

"Ok…" Trunks sighed as he got out of the car.

"Daddy?" Momo asked, confused, waking up from her little nap.

"Hi, Baby; we're at the doctors now. Do you want up or do you want to walk today?" Trunks asked, releasing Momo from her car seat.

"Walk?" Momo asked, sliding out of her seat, onto the floor, and out the door.

"What is the rule?" Trunks asked after he shut the door; she reached her little hand up to take his.

"Good girl. Ok, let's go." Trunks said as they started walking into the clinic.

Once they got inside, Momo let go of Trunks's hand and started clinging to his legs. The clinic was packed; it became too overwhelming for Momo.

"They're certainly busy today. You have your bear?" Trunks asked, to which Momo nodded and put both her arms in the air, desperately begging to be picked up. 

As soon as Trunks picked her up, Momo buried her face in his shoulder and shook.

** Five Minutes Later: **

"I can help whoever's next down here." A receptionist said when it was finally time for Trunks to get Momo checked in.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist kindly asked.

"I have Momo Briefs here to see Dr. Draya." Trunks said, shifting Momo a little.

"Ok—and you are?" The receptionist asked, looking at Trunks.

"I'm her father, Trunks Briefs; her mother isn't in her life." Trunks calmly answered. He knew she had to ask these questions; she was just doing her job.

"Ok. What is Momo's birthday?" The receptionist calmly asked.

"December 6, 2016." Trunks quickly answered; he knew each of his kids' birthdays by heart. 

It helps that he has their names and birthdays tattooed on his chest—just above his heart.

"Insurance, address, and phone number for her and you all the same?" The receptionist asked, looking up at Trunks.

"Yes." Trunks answered.

"Ok; she's all checked in. Dr. Draya is on the second floor; you may head up now. Have a nice day." The receptionist said with a smile.

"Thank you and you have a nice day as well." Trunks said with a smile as he started walking to the stairs.

"Ni day." Momo mumbled into Trunks's shoulder.

"Momo, that's so nice of you to say—even if the lady couldn't hear you." Trunks said with a smile as he started up the stairs.

They walked through the door that led to the second-floor waiting room, and to Trunks's and Momo's relief, there were way fewer people up there. Aside from them, there were only five people, plus the people behind the large desk.

"Do you want to play with the toys while we wait?" Trunks asked, looking around.

"No." Momo softly said, rubbing her face in his shoulder.

"Someone's tired. I suppose nap time is delayed today because of this." Trunks sighed as he sat down with Momo on his lap.

** Five Minutes Later: **

After a few minutes, Trunks saw someone he really didn't want to see, walk out of the exam rooms, into the waiting room.

"Trunks, is that you?" Miki asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?" Trunks asked, not caring.

"I had my yearly physical. What brings you here?" Miki asked, looking at Trunks—until she noticed Momo; she was playing with her fingers while Trunks held onto her.

"Is that her?" Miki calmly asked.

"Yes; this is Momo; she has her yearly doctor's appointment. She's very shy." Trunks explained as Momo stood up on his leg and hid her face in his shoulder when she noticed Miki looking at her.

"She looks just like you when you were her age, doesn't she? Except for the hair; that's a little lighter. So, this is who the father is, I'm assuming." An older woman said, walking up from behind Miki.

"And I'm guessing he's also the one who's had our grandchild all this time." An older man said, standing next to the older woman.

"Mom, dad; what are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" Miki asked, shocked.

"We came here to talk to you—get you to come back home. We never expected to meet our grandchild-granddaughter. As for how we found you; your younger brother told us." The woman said with a smile as she started walking forward.

"Of course, he did; he is a suck-up after all." Miki mumbled, causing her parents to give her a look.

"Why did you keep her away from us? Why did you give her to that man?" The man asked, looking directly at Trunks, glaring at him the entire time; Trunks just sat there, starting to become annoyed.

"You stay away from her and me! She's not your grandchild; she never was. I never wanted her in the first place; I tried getting her aborted. And when you refused, I waited until I was of age—but I was too far into the pregnancy. After that, I did everything I could think of to miscarry, but nothing seemed to work. In my last attempt, I went into labor early. And I gave her dad full custody because I sure as hell didn't want you to get your grubby, **OVER** controlling hands on her and ruin her life like you ruined mine! Stay the hell away from her!" Miki yelled, getting the receptionists' attention.

"What do mean we ruined your life? We did nothing but make sure you had everything and achieved everything you decided to fail at. You got knocked up at fifteen and then decided to give the baby up without our consent. You're the one who ruined your own life. Now, if you'd excuse us; we'd like our perfect grandchild." The lady simply said, walking towards Trunks again; he stood up immediately.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the receptionists asked, walking over with three security guards.

"No—no problem here. We're just trying to get our granddaughter from this man." The older man calmly stated.

"_That man_ is her father, and biologically, I am her mother. I didn't want her, but he did; I gave him full custody. I also don't want my parents anywhere near her; they're a danger to her. If they get a hold of her, they will lock her in a small, cold room, and feed her twice a day, every two or three days—if she's lucky. They will make her stand in the rain, cold, or overly hot days if she's done something wrong—or even made a mistake. That's what she did to my two older sisters, one older brother, and me when we were living at home. The only ones who didn't get any of that treatment were my two younger brothers; they got treated like kings. Now I understand why my brother and sisters left when they did. Oh, and because of what I did while pregnant with her, she's far from perfect; she has autistic." Miki explained, becoming incredibly upset. Though, she became more upset when her mother slapped her—hard across the face.

"That's because you, your brother, and sisters were all ungrateful simpletons while your younger brothers were perfect angels! And what do you mean she's got autistic?" The mother asked, slapping Miki across the face.

"She _HAS_ autism; she _IS_ autistic." Trunks explained, emphasizing "has" and "is" so that Miki and her parents would understand the difference between "autism" and autistic."

"How the hell can she have autism?! She's part of our bloodline! Venarians are the superior beings compared to you humans!" The father yelled.

"Ha! Well, now that's funny. I mean it; I haven't had a good laugh like that in years." Vegeta said, appearing behind everyone.

"This is a personal family matter; but out!" The mother yelled, furious.

"Well, I'm family. Are we saying names?" Vegeta said and then asked Trunks.

"No, we're not; I do not want my parents knowing anything about them." Miki answered, causing her parents to glare at her again.

"And we Venarians are superior to you humans." The father proudly stated.

"I think it's funny that you think we're human." Vegeta calmly said.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked as Momo clung to him.

"If you're not human, what are you?" The father asked in a suspicious tone.

"We’re Saiyans. And you left these papers on the table; you said you needed them, didn't you?" Vegeta asked, handing Trunks a pack of paper.

"Shoot! Yeah. Thanks." Trunks said, taking the paper.

"Yep." Vegeta simply said, staring at Miki and her parents. 

Miki's parents were very pale-looking at the mention of them being Saiyans.

"Saiyans?" Both the mother and father asked in shock.

"That's correct." Vegeta simply said.

"You laid with a Saiyan?!" The mother screeched, horrified before passing out.

"Well, at the time I didn't know he was Saiyan; I only just found out a few days ago. What does that have to do with anything?" Miki asked, looking at her father.

"They're our mortal enemies." The father said, backing away; his wife was just coming too.

"We used to be enemies; my dad made a treaty with your king—whoever that is.

"My dad would've never done that!" The mother yelled in a panic.

"Well, he did; I was there. I guess she's a princess on both sides." Vegeta said calmly.

"That _thing_ is not a princess; that _thing_ is an abomination! Keep that thing away from us!" The parents angrily yelled.

"Abomnation?" Momo softly asked, tears in her eyes; she had been called that by random people in stores and such before. They'd say how cute she was and all—until they somehow found out she had autism.

"No, Baby; you're perfect just the way you are." Trunks said, rubbing her back while gently kissing the top of her head.

The parents were about to say something but were interrupted.

"I think it's time for you to leave." The security guards sternly said, escorting the parents out; Miki left on her own, saying how sorry she was.

"No child is a mistake; every child is a blessing. Don't you ever forget that." A receptionist kindly yet seriously said as she brought Momo a sucker. Well, she brought her a few so Momo could pick the one she liked; she chose red—cherry.

** Thirty Seconds: Later: **

"Momo Briefs?" A nurse called from one of the side doors.

"I'll see you at home." Vegeta said, heading out.

"See you later." Trunks said before walking over to the nurse.

"How are you today?" The nurse asked with a friendly smile.

"Could be better…" Trunks sighed as Momo held her teddy bear close with one hand and the sucker in the other hand.

"Aww… What's wrong?" The nurse asked, genuinely concerned.

"Momo's mother's parents…" Trunks sighed as they walked down a hall.

"I see—kind of. If we could just get her height and weight." The nurse kindly said, trying not to be nosey.

"Ok Momo, I have to set you down now. Don't worry; I'll be right here—I’m not going anywhere. Ok?" Trunks asked, setting Momo down as she clung to his shirt.

"K." Momo softly said, unsure and scared.

"Just stand up against this giant ruler. Oh. No, Sweetheart; you have to have your back to the ruler." The nurse said when Momo stood, facing the stadiometer.

"Ok, stand perfectly still, straight, and flat on your feet." The nurse said as she started lowering the top of the stadiometer down to the top of Momo's head.

"Very good. Now, we get your weight." The nurse said, leading Momo across the way to the scale. 

"Can we please let Daddy hold your teddy bear? We can’t have its weight messing with your weight.” The nurse explained, noticing Momo holding onto her teddy bear.

“Momo, let me have your teddy; I’ll give it right back when your all done.” Trunks calmly said, looking at Momo.

“Just hold very still please." The nurse said as Momo stepped on the scale, after giving Trunks her teddy bear; she swayed back and forth at first.

"Ok… All done." The nurse said, writing everything down.

"I do good daddy?" Momo asked, tugging on Trunks's pants leg, looking at the floor.

"You did fantastic." Trunks said with a smile, causing Momo to look up at him with a small smile as he handed her her teddy bear back.

"Please follow me. You will be at the end of the hall on the right in room 24." The nurse said, stepping to the side.

"Do you want to walk to the room?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

"Yeah." Momo replied, lifting her hand to take Trunks's.

About halfway to the room, Momo fell over. But she didn't cry; she got back up and lifted her arms to be picked up.

Once in the room, the nurse got Momo's blood pressure, heart rate, pulse, and temperature.

"Well, that's it for me; Dr. Draya will be in just a few minutes." The nurse said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks. Have a nice day." Trunks calmly said as he held onto Momo as she leaned forward.

"Thank you; you too." The nurse said before leaving.

'This can't be good; the nurse didn't say what any of her vitals were. The nurses have always said what her vitals were.' Trunks thought to himself as Momo sat up straight and made a face.

"Momo, what's wrong?" Trunks asked, concerned when she became ridged; she then lurched forward and started making retching noises.

"Oh, no. Hold on." Trunks said, standing up; he got her to the sink, where she threw up everything she drank this morning.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello… Oh, what's going on here?" Dr. Draya said and then asked when she saw Trunks holding onto Momo as she held onto the sink and finished throwing up.

"Sorry about this; I didn't know where else to let her throw up. I mean, there's the garbage can—but it's kind of hard to hold a child and keep the lid open." Trunks said when Momo stopped throwing up.

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine; I completely understand—especially since the garbage is turned around." Dr. Draya said, walking over to the cupboards; she pulled out a dixie cup and filled it with water.

"Here, you go. But drink it slowly." Dr. Draya said, handing Momo the cup once Trunks sat back down with her.

After Momo finished her water, Dr. Draya sat down, opened her laptop, and then retook Momo's vitals.

"Aside from that, how are you and your family doing?" Dr. Draya asked, looking at Trunks.

"Well, Momo is terrified of elevators and penguins now. Yeah… My mom took her and her brothers to an aquatics center where they were trapped in an elevator for about four or five hours after it malfunctioned and shut down. That was about four months ago. There just so happened to be a guy in a penguin suit on the elevator with them. For some reason it just freaked her out and she's been afraid of penguins ever since. And she refuses to go to the aquatic center; if we take her near there, she has a panic attack. Her brothers are fine; Knickers still acts older than he actually is—until it comes to Leo. Leo is good but is starting to test my patience for whatever reason. All of a sudden, he's unhappy with having a sister. Oh, and Momo's mother popped up and contacted me; she wants nothing to do with Momo. She wanted an abortion but was denied because she was too far along; so, she tried to force a miscarriage when she was pregnant with her. We just met her parents; that was a real hoot." Trunks explained, covering Momo's ears for the last part.

"Wow, that's a lot. Well—ever since I've known you and your kids, you've always done what you thought was best for them—and you have. I will say that Knickers is very mature, wise, and even smart for his age; I don't think he'll ever change. Don't worry about Leo; it's just a phase and he'll get over it eventually. They're both good big brothers. Now, for Momo—I've got some bad news for you." Dr. Draya said, giving her opinion before becoming serious.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked as Momo leaned against him.

"As you just saw, I retook all her vitals. It's not that I don't trust my nurse, but with what they currently are, I just wanted to make sure. When Dr. Niho saw her three months ago, her blood pressure was two points low—on both sides. But everything else was normal. So, because of that, I didn't see a cause to worry. Today, however, her blood pressure is 65/33; it's dropped—and it's not good. Now, the normal blood pressure for her age is between 80/50-110/80. Her pulse, which should be between 80-120, is at 60. Now, that's not always terrible; she could just be inactive or really sick—which seems to be correct, seeing as she has a fever of 102.3. Can I ask how much she's eating and drinking on a normal daily basis?" Dr. Draya asked, looking at Trunks.

"Normally, she eats just fine. For breakfast, she’ll eat pancakes, waffles, French toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage. For lunch, she’ll eat nuggets, mini corndogs, a sandwich, or she’ll randomly snack on fruits snacks, granola bars, cookies, doughnuts (if we have any) or goldfish. She’ll pretty much whatever I make for dinner and then a piece of cake or cupcake or whatever we have for desert. For drinks, she drinks two cups of orange juice for breakfast, two cups of juice for lunch and two cups of milk for dinner and several cups of water throughout the day." Trunks explained, thinking about it all a little.

"Does she drink any type of soda?" Dr. Draya asked, writing everything down.

"I let her drink a bottle of sprite or root beer Friday nights for family game and movie night. Otherwise, no, I don’t let her drink soda—not that she ever asks for any; she usually only ever asks for orange juice or milk. And no, my parents don't let her have soda either. Or at least they'd better not be." Trunks explained and then seriously said.

"Well then, she should be gaining weight; she's lost two pounds in the last three months, putting her at 30lbs. But on a good note, she grew a little. Last time she was here, she was 2'6"; she's now 2'10.5". So there's that. But anyway, I'd like to check her ears, throat, eyes, heart, lungs, and stomach. So, if you could bring her over to the examination table." Dr. Draya explained.

Trunks did as he was told and carried Momo over to the table; he held her hand as Dr. Draya did everything she needed.

"Does your tummy hurt at all?" Dr. Draya asked, looking at Momo.

"Yeah…" Momo softly answered.

"Can you tell me where?" Dr. Draya kindly asked.

"Ebywhere." Momo guiltily answered, looking down.

"Baby, why didn't you say anything?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

"No wan you be mad." Momo softly said.

"I would never be mad at you for not feeling well." Trunks seriously said as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Can you please lie down so I can check your tummy?" Dr. Draya asked as she got a new pair of gloves.

Trunks helped Momo lie down before Dr. Draya got there and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach; Momo held on tightly to her teddy bear.

"Ok, tell me if it hurts when I push down." Dr. Draya said as she started rubbing and lightly pushing on Momo’s stomach; she made painful noises and faces in almost every place except one.

"That's what I thought." Dr. Draya sighed, walking to her table to take down notes.

"What's wrong?" Trunks immediately asked, concerned.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure she needs to be admitted into the hospital. On top of her heartbeat being low, I believe she has the stomach bug that's been going around—and appendicitis." Dr. Draya explained but was interrupted by Trunks and Momo.

"What's that on her stomach? Momo, Baby, what's wrong?" Trunks asked when he saw that Momo's stomach started turning red and was becoming slightly bumpy. He quickly became concerned when Momo started wheezing, having a hard time breathing.

Dr. Draya knew that this was an allergic reaction. But to what? Then it hit her—

"Was my nurse wearing latex gloves?" Dr. Draya asked, getting an EpiPen from one of the cupboards.

"I believe so. Why do you ask?" Trunks asked, holding Momo’s hand.

"Has Momo ever been allergic to latex?" Dr. Draya asked as she pushed Momo's skirt up a little and placed the EpiPen on Momo's upper thigh, and pushed—without warning.

Boy, did Momo scream and start crying?

"Not that I know of; she's always playing with those rubber bouncy balls and such and is just fine." Trunks said as Dr. Draya made an emergency call down to the EMTs.

"What about balloons?" Dr. Draya asked.

"Leo just turned six; we had a party for him. Momo was playing with a few balloons; she seemed fine. She would cough every now and then, but almost everyone was—we were outside; pollen was everywhere." Trunks quickly explained.

"I hate to tell you this, but I believe Momo is severely allergic to certain latex items: latex gloves, balloons, probably condoms, and other latex items like those. EMT's are on their way up; if you need to call someone, do so. I know you know what an EpiPen is, so I don't have to explain what I just did. You've had to use them a few times before, haven't you?" Dr. Draya calmly asked.

"Yes… She's allergic to a lot of different things." Trunks said, thinking about everything his children were allergic to before calling his dad.

Knickers was allergic to: 

  * Bee stings
  * Amoxicillin
  * Morphine
  * Codeine
  * Avocados

Leo was allergic to: 

  * Horses
  * Cows
  * Elephants
  * Goats
  * Llamas
  * Amoxicillin
  * Avocados

Momo was allergic to: 

  * Bee stings
  * Horses
  * All types of dandelions
  * Amoxicillin
  * Codeine
  * Morphine
  * Sulfa
  * Prednisone
  * Penicillin
  * Regular aspirin
  * All kinds of shellfish
  * Pears
  * Pineapples
  * Coconuts
  * Avocados
  * Passion fruit
  * Dragon fruit
  * Figs
  * Papaya
  * Latex 

This child just can't get a break.

_"Hello?"_ Vegeta asked on his end.

"Are you still near the clinic by any chance?" Trunks asked right away.

_"I'm at that fast-food place down the street; why?"_ Vegeta questioned, hearing the urgency in Trunks's voice.

"How did you get here? Did you drive?" Trunks asked right away.

_"No—I flew. What's going on?"_ Vegeta answered and then demanded, slightly annoyed.

"Can you either come up to room 24 on the second floor? Or can you grab my car and meet me and Momo at the hospital?" Trunks asked.

_"What's going on? What happened? Did her mother and her parents come back?"_ Vegeta asked right away.

"No, Momo is very sick—more so than usual. And as it would turn out, she's allergic to latex—so EMTs are on their way up. But I know Momo; she's not going to be in the ambulance by herself." Trunks explained.

_"I'll grab your car; you know how I feel about people I don't know—especially when they're messing with family."_ Vegeta replied right away.

"Yes, I know.” Trunks sighed; he didn't want to argue with his father about how the EMTs are just trying to help.

_"I'll see you after a while."_ Vegeta said, hanging up before Trunks could say anything more.

Before Trunks could call his mother, two EMTs showed up.

"Momo Briefs?" One of the EMTs calmly asked as not to scare her.

"Da-ddy—" Momo wheezed, very scared as she held onto her teddy bear and his hand.

"It's ok, Baby; you're going to the hospital now. They're going to help and make you feel better there. And don't you worry; I'll be with you the entire time. I won't leave you; I promise Trunks said as he held Momo's hand in his.

"Is there anything we need to know? Is she allergic to anything we should be aware of?" The second EMT asked while the first took Momo and placed her on the stretcher.

"She is allergic to:"

  * Amoxicillin
  * Codeine
  * Morphine
  * Sulfa
  * Prednisone
  * Penicillin
  * Regular aspirin
  * Latex
  * Shellfish
  * A lot of tropical fruit
  * Many other things

Trunks explained.

"Ok. You'll have to let the doctors and nurses know the foods she's allergic to; they should have her allergies on file." The second EMT said once Momo was fully strapped in.

Suddenly, Momo just started screaming. The first EMT had taken her teddy bear; he was planning on handing it to Trunks.

"What's wrong?" The second EMT asked, confused.

"I don't know; I just took the bear away. It's protocol. We don't allow patients to hold onto anything because it gets in the way of all the wires and anything else, we may need." The first EMT explained, looking at Trunks.

"She's autistic. Momo, Baby, shhh—it's ok; everything's going to be ok. Look, I have your teddy bear; I'm going to hold onto it while we take a ride to the hospital, ok? Don't worry; I'll be with you every step of the way." Trunks said with a reassuring smile, holding her bear up, making it "dance" in the air. Momo started slowly calming down; they were then on their way to the hospital.

While in the ambulance, Trunks called his mom to let her know what was going on. That was interesting; he was holding Momo's hand with one hand, his phone in his other hand, and Momo's teddy bear under his arm.

_"Hello? Trunks; is that you?"_ Bulma calmly asked, but out of breath; Trunks could hear Yamcha in the background.

"Yeah mom, it's me." Trunks said as he rubbed Momo's hand with his thumb.

_"When are you coming over? Are you almost done at the clinic? What is that noise?"_ Bulma asked question after question.

"We're done at the clinic, but we're not coming over…" Trunks started.

_"What; why not? Is it because Yamcha's here? I can send him home or something."_ Bulma said right away.

_"What?"_ Trunks heard Yamcha ask, offended and shocked on her end.

"No, it's not because Yamcha's there. I already told you: I'm not getting involved with any of that. You and dad and you and Yamcha need to figure things out for yourselves; I have my kids to take care of and worry about. That brings me to the boys. If I called the schools, could you pick the boys up early—like in half an hour, early?" Trunks asked, increasing his grip on Momo's hand; the second EMT stuck her finger to get a blood sugar reading, and Momo started crying.

_"What's going on?"_ Bulma asked, demanding an answer.

"We are on our way to the hospital—in an ambulance; Momo is very sick. Dr. Draya highly believes Momo has the stomach bug that's been going around and appendicitis. We also just found out she's severely allergic to latex gloves, balloons, and as much as I hate to say this, most likely condoms." Trunks explained as calmly as he could.

_"WHAT?! What’s going on?! Is she ok? How is my little grandbaby? Does your father know?"_ Bulma asked, panicked.

"Mom, calm down. Currently, she's not doing so well. But I'm sure she'll be fine once we get her to the hospital where she can properly be taken care of. And yes, dad knows; he's on his way to the hospital—if not already there." Trunks explained as the EMT took Momo's blood pressure—the cuff went off every five minutes or so.

_"Why was he the first to know?"_ Bulma asked, slightly upset; the other tone was drama.

"He came to the clinic because I had forgotten a packet of Momo's information for Dr. Draya; he dropped it off. And I called him first because I didn't figure he'd leave the area right away; I needed him to either come and travel with Momo or grab my car. And I was right; he was at a fast-food joint down the road from the clinic; he grabbed my car by the way." Trunks explained, very annoyed. This was not a competition or whatever; this was his daughter, who is very sick.

_"How did he know you left a packet on the table?"_ Bulma asked, becoming suspicious.

"He's living with me and the kids." Trunks explained as his eyebrow started twitching.

_"Why is he living with you and the kids?"_ Bulma asked on full alert.

"For crying out loud, Mom! Seriously?! You kicked him out; he needed a place to go. He's my father and the kids' grandfather—and the kids love him. Before you say anything; they love you too. He's actually been a big help. And for crying out loud mom! Momo's severely sick and having a severe reaction to latex, and all you care about is dad living with me and my kids? Listen, I love you very dearly; you’ve helped me more than anyone—my entire life. And I know you love me and the kids very more than anything in this entire universe. But I'm a little annoyed right now. Momo's terrified. I'm scared. I don't one hundred percent know what's going on. I do not want to deal with any drama right now. Can you pick up Knickers and Leo from school for me, or no?" Trunks questioned, borderline annoyed.

_"Trunks, I'm sorry. Yes, I can get the boys; just make sure you call the schools. Which hospital are you going to? Can I come visit her in the hospital?"_ Bulma asked, worried Trunks was so mad at her, he wouldn't let her visit her only granddaughter.

"It's fine mom—I just don't want any drama right now; I don't need it. And Momo most certainly doesn't need it. Thanks, I'll call the schools when I'm done on the phone with you. We are headed to the newer hospital for children: Mercy Pediatrics Branch in upper West City. And of course, you can come visit Momo; I would never take you away from her or her away from you. The drama just bothers me." Trunks explained, annoyed with a sigh.

_"Thank you. I'll be there after a little while. Do I tell the boys what's going on?"_ Bulma asked right away.

"Not completely, no. Just tell them she's sick. And mom, if you want, you can bring Yamcha with. Just no drama." Trunks sternly stated.

_"We'll see you in a little bit."_ Bulma said, hanging up right away.

"Your grandparents are going to drive me crazy." Trunks sighed as he held onto Momo's hand.

After a minute or two of calming down, Trunks called both Knickers's and Leo's schools to excuse them, saying there was a family emergency. He explained that his mother, Bulma Briefs, was coming to pick them up within fifteen minutes or so. Knickers's school was just fine with it and excused him. Leo's school was a bit pushier; they demanded to know the family emergency. 

Trunks snapped—in a way. If Momo hadn't been so sick or there, he would've been yelling at them. But she was there—and she was very sick, so he calmly snapped at them. 

Legally, he didn't have to disclose any information on family emergencies; it's against the law for schools to even ask about a family emergency. 

Trunks threatened to sue or call the police and say they were holding his son hostage; he was beyond pissed at that. Leo was excused right away.

After about half an hour, they arrived at the hospital; Vegeta was already there, waiting for them…


	5. Chapter 5

“Code Blue! Code Blue! Autistic Female. Age three. Anaphylactic Shock from latex gloves. Having a hard time breathing. Low heart rate. Also has the flu with a possible appendicitis. Fever of 103.5. Sweating profusely. Blood pressure and sugar both keep dropping. Very resistant to needles. This is her father; he has a list of everything she’s allergic to.” One of the EMTs urgently reported, handing a nurse a list as he pushed Momo into the hospital.

  * **LatexAmoxicillin**
  * **Codeine **
  * **Morphine **
  * **Sulfa**
  * **Prednisone**
  * **Penicillin**
  * **Regular aspirin** (takes Tylenol for kids-if needed) 
  * Bee stings
  * Horses
  * All types of dandelions
  * All types of shellfish
  * Pears
  * Pineapples
  * Coconuts
  * Avocados
  * Passion Fruit
  * Dragon Fruit
  * Figs
  * Papaya 

“This poor child.” The nurse said as she read over the list.

“Sir, we need you to wait in the waiting room.” A nurse sternly said.

“Daddy?” Momo asked, scared, looking up at Trunks.

“Don’t worry, Baby; I’ll see you in a little bit.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.

“Daddy!” Momo started screaming and crying as she was wheeled away.

“What the hell is going on?” Vegeta asked, annoyed when he saw Trunks walking over.

“Trunks!” “Dad!” Bulma, Knickers, and Leo called, running into the waiting room with Yamcha close behind them.

“What’s going on; Grandma wouldn’t tell us.” Leo said right away.

“Where’s Momo?” Knickers asked, instantly noticing she wasn’t there.

“How is Momo?” Bulma asked, very concerned.

“Your sister is very, very sick and is being admitted into the hospital. At this moment, I’m not a hundred percent sure on what’s going on. The only things I do know, are that she's allergic to latex—and probably has been for a while, but it was just found out today. She had a fever of over 103, is having a hard time breathing and has a few other issues. She has a possible appendicitis and the flu as well.” Trunks explained as he walked to a chair.

However, before he could sit down, a doctor came out, looking for him.

“Is one of you the father of Briefs, Momo?” He asked, looking out into the waiting room.

“I’m Trunks, Momo’s father.” Trunks said, walking over with his ID and Momo’s information as he and Vegeta saw a man stand up to try to claim her.

Trunks and Vegeta weren’t the only ones to see; a few cops, who were looking for the man and his “wife,” just happen to be walking by. 

The police—and FBI were searching all hospitals, as this couple was lurking around all hospitals, trying to snatch kids from ages two through nine for whatever reasons. 

So far, in the last four years, they have kidnapped up to fifty kids; that’s just what the police know of.

Today, they tried taking the wrong kid.

The “wife” was too afraid of the look Vegeta gave her “husband,” that she couldn’t move.

The husband, however, took off, running, forcing cops to run after him.

Vegeta also took off after him; he may have been evil at one point, but he never touched a child. He got the feeling the man was a pervert or something like that.

“That was certainly interesting…” The doctor said, shocked.

“Is Momo ok?” Trunks asked, getting the doctor’s attention.

“Well, that’s why I’m here. We can’t get her to cooperate with us in any way; she keeps screaming for you. Did you not want to come back with her?” The doctor asked, kind of shocked.

“I was told by the nurse that I had to wait here.” Trunks said, confusing the doctor.

“She’s three and autistic, correct?” The doctor asked, looking at a chart.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Trunks answered as Bulma, and the boys stood a few feet away.

“Was the nurse aware that you’re her father and that she has autistic—and only three?” The doctor asked, looking at Trunks.

“The EMT who was wheeling her in told her as he was wheeling her down a hall.” Trunks said as calmly as he could; he was starting to wonder if he was tricking him—or if she was in cahoots with the man and woman in the waiting area.

“That’s her right there.” Trunks said, pointing and looking in the direction of the “nurse,” who told him to wait.

“Wait here for a moment.” The doctor said, walking over to the front desk.

After a few seconds, the doctor signaled the three police who were leaving with the “wife.”

“Yes, Doctor; how may I help you?” The officer calmly asked; the doctor was using sign language, as was the one cop who walked over.

“Yes, I was just wondering what was going on over there with that couple? Were they waiting on a family member or friend?” The doctor calmly asked with a fake interest before looking at the “nurse.”

“Is there something I can do for you, DoctOr Officer?” The nurse asked calmly.

“Yes. Could you take Mr. Briefs, here, to his daughter, Momo?” The doctor calmly asked.

“Momo?” The “nurse” asked, confused, looking at the doctor.

“The little girl with autism, screaming and crying for her daddy.” The doctor plainly said.

“Oh, of course. But, where is he?” The “nurse” asked, looking around.

“He’s standing right there; the man with light violet hair and blue eyes.” The doctor calmly said; Trunks waved, looked back.

“Oh, but that’s not the little girl’s father; you must be mistaken.” The “nurse” said, wavering, just a little.

“Oh, but he is--he does have the same last name as Momo. He also has all her information—and several pictures of the two of them and two young boys together. I’m also pretty sure if we were to do a DNA test right now, it would come back positive that they’re a match. I’m also a hundred percent sure you’re not one of my nurses—let alone a nurse here at all. I know every single nurse here, as I’m one of the doctors who teach and train them; I never forget a face.” The doctor sternly explained as the officer walked away, around a corner, and ended up behind the nurse, pulling her arms behind her back and cuffed her.

“Got another one?” A different officer came up as the other took the “wife” out to a squad car. Vegeta also just walked back in and stood by his wife and grandsons as two officers dragged the “husband” out.

“Yep. The third and final member of “The Child Nappers.” And doctOr to answer your question; these three were kidnapping children ages two to nine and grooming them. They do their research on each child. Once a child reaches ten, they are placed into child trafficking, human trafficking, sold to people who want children, or they are kept for the ringleaders. No, they don’t kill the children themselves, but unfortunately several of the buyers do. Yes, we’ve found a few. But we’ve also found several alive and mostly unharmed; they have been returned to their families. You have a nice rest of your day.” The officer said, taking the “nurse” away.

“I’m sorry about all that. I’m Dr. Pinot. If you’d follow me, I’ll take you to your daughter. The rest of your family will have to wait out here until she’s placed in a room. When Momo is all settled into her room, then you can have one of her nurses come out and get them.” Dr. Pinot seriously but calmly said.

“Right. I’ll see you all in a little while.” Trunks said before following the doctor through a door and down a hall.

“Typically, our procedure for children under six is, if they arrive via ambulance, one parent can go back with them. Now, because Momo is three, she falls right in that category. However, children six and over, go back alone—unless they have some kind of mental issue. I’m not saying Momo will have to have another ambulance ride; I’m just letting you know.” Dr. Pinot explained as they got closer to the exam room Momo was in; she was still screaming for Trunks.

“Where is she?” Dr. Pinot asked, looking at an empty bed and several nurses in a corner.

“She’s in the corner.” One of the nurses said, scared.

“But she’s different.” Another nurse said, also scared.

“Well, you can all back off; I have her father. Long story short? Fake nurse working with a kidnapping ring. What do you mean, she’s different? Trunks, if you’d please?” Dr. Pinot asked as the nurses backed away.

Momo certainly was sitting in a corner crying, holding a scalpel; she had ripped her IV out. Or rather, it likely pulled out on their own when she got away from the nurses. What shocked Trunks the most was that she had transformed into a Super Saiyan. She’s way younger than he was when first transformed. And neither Knickers nor Leo have transformed—not once.

‘Great nurses… How does a three-year-old with so many problems, get away from three nurses? How the hell did she get a hold of a scalpel? What the hell were these nurses doing?’ Trunks thought as he took a picture of Momo, getting her attention; he wasn’t just going to go in blind and risk getting cut.

Once the flash went off and got her attention, Momo opened her eyes, looked at Trunks, dropped the scalpel, and went back to normal; Trunks was then able to pick her up and lay her back down on the bed.

“Baby, you have to let these people help you. Now, that one lady was not good and lied. But there will be times when I can’t be with you for something. You can’t just scream and cry for me and not let them do their jobs; they’re just trying to help you. Don’t you ever forget that I will always be there for you—even if I can’t be right next to you. Ok?” Trunks explained, rubbing her forehead while a nurse wrapped her arms with shaky hands.

“She’s not going to hurt you—any of you. She was just scared and didn’t understand what was going on; she didn’t know where I was. I wasn’t allowed to say anything to her when she was being wheeled away. She’s half-Saiyan; Saiyans can transform into other forms known as different types of Super Saiyans. She’s not an actual threat.” Trunks explained, slightly annoyed, not looking away from his daughter.

“How do you know she’s not dangerous, huh?” One of the nurses asked, slightly annoyed as the other nurses’ hands steadied.

“When did she grab the scalpel?” Trunks asked with a sigh of annoyance.

“Shortly after Dr. Pinot left.” The one nurse replied.

“Fifteen minutes.” The third nurse said, walking over to look at Momo’s left arm to see if she could find any veins—seeing as they could no longer use her right arm.

“Did she cut or try to cut any of you?” Trunks sternly asked.

“No.” The first and third nurse replied while the second one mumbled.

“Now, now girls, that’s enough. While I didn't know that Mr. Briefs or his daughter were Saiyans in any way, shape, or form, I do know that most Saiyans are good—like Mr. Goku and Mr. Vegeta. Those two, along with several others saved our planet several times. Mr. Briefs, have you ever helped aid in saving Earth?” Dr. Pinot asked, watching everyone in the room.

“Yeah—it’s kind of one of my jobs when needed. Now, how on Earth did Momo manage to get a hold of a scalpel?” Trunks answered and then asked.

“It fell off the table before she got away.” The second nurse said, annoyed.

“Why wasn’t that the first thing to be picked up?” Trunks asked, equally annoyed.

“We were trying to keep your daughter from getting away from us.” The second nurse shot back.

“How did she end up getting away if all three of you were keeping her at bay?” Dr. Pinot asked, butting in before anything escalated.

“I had to use the restroom.” The second nurse simply said.

“Was it an emergency?” Dr. Pinot calmly asked.

“No, I just needed a break.” The second nurse stupidly said.

“You should know better by now; you don’t use the bathroom unless it’s an absolute emergency—especially in cases like these. And since it wasn’t an emergency, why couldn’t you take the few seconds it would’ve taken to pick the scalpel up? It’s not only for situations like this; it’s also for _everyone’s_ safety. I’m sorry, but you’re suspended without pay for two weeks. This will be brought up to the board and they will decide the next action to be taken. Now, go.” Dr. Pinot stated, annoyed and angry.

The nurse left, glaring at everyone in the room, leaving the third nurse as the second nurse.

“How many IVs are we placing in her arm?” The second nurse calmly asked.

“Two: one for fluids and one for medications. Are you having a hard time finding veins?” Dr. Pinot asked, walking to the end of the bed. 

“No, I found a few good ones. I just wanted to make sure of how many you wanted.” The second nurse calmly said as she went to get everything she needed.

“Daddy…” Momo managed to croak out.

“Don’t worry, Baby; you’re going to be ok—one way or another. I’ll be with you every step of the way, I promise.” Trunks said, gently rubbing her forehead. 

“Ok, her arm is all wrapped up; it actually wasn’t that bad. She didn’t need any stitches; I just had to clean up all the blood and make sure it wouldn’t become infected. I also got the broken needle out.” The first nurse kindly said.

“So, you’re a Saiyan and you fought to save our world; do you happen to know Goku or Vegeta?” Dr. Pinot curiously asked; he was a massive fan of Vegeta and Goku.

“Yeah, I know them both, plus Goku’s sons. Goku, his wife, and their sons are family friends. And then Vegeta is my father.” Trunks said, not paying attention; he was more focused on Momo.

“Well—I’ll be back to check up on Momo at a later time; I have another patient I need to attend to. I think this is your last set up for today. Am I correct in saying that?” Dr. Pinot asked, looking at the nurses.

“Yes, Sir.” Both nurses answered.

“Ok. Well, get her IVs going and take her to room B-25 in the children’s ward. Let her nurse at the time know that she is a top priority emergency case. I just put in for lab techs to come and to come get blood and the radiologists to check on her stomach and such. Her nurse will take care of the rest. Oh, and Mr. Briefs; just so you know, I’m not Momo’s main doctor. He left about an hour before you arrived; he will be back tomorrow morning sometime. His name is Dr. Noir; you’ll meet her nurses as they come in. And don’t worry; just like every other patient who is admitted here, you will be very well taken care of. And we’ll do our best to make sure she’s comfortable.” Dr. Pinot calmly but quickly explained before leaving.

“That man likes to hear himself talk.” Nurse One said as she looked for a heated blanket.

“But he’s a good guy.” Nurse Two said as she started rubbing Momo’s arm with an alcohol swab.

“Momo, look at me. Squeeze my hand as hard as you can; let’s see how strong you are.” Trunks said, trying to keep Momo preoccupied so that the nurse could get her IVs in without too much of a struggle.

“Knick-Knick and Leo?” Momo softly asked and then flinched when the needle pierced her skin.

“Knickers and Leo are in the waiting room with Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Yamcha. You’re doing so good; keep it up.” Trunks gently said, smiling at her as she squeezed his fingers; she didn’t have all that strong of a grip, but she was trying.

“Ok—the first one is done.” Nurse Two kindly said with a soft smile, not mentioning a second one.

As Nurse Two was getting the next IV ready, Momo started horribly coughing and wheezing; it was so bad that Nurse One had to place a breathing mask on her face.

After a few minutes, just to make sure she wasn’t going to cough anymore—or at least for a while, Nurse Two carefully started placing the second IV. That one was a bit more difficult; Momo began crying and screaming.

“Momo, Baby; you have to relax a little. It’s ok. Remember; they’re just trying to help you. If you keep moving around so much, they’ll have to poke you again. I’m right here.” Trunks said, rubbing her forehead again. Right now, he wished he hadn’t left her teddy bear with his mom.

After a few minutes, Nurse Two got the second IV in, and Nurse One was taking them to Momo’s room for however long she would be there.

“Ok, here we are. This will be Momo’s room until she’s ready to go home. One of her normal nurses will be in shortly. Is there anything you need from me before I leave? Something to eat or drink? I mean she can’t have anything until the doctor says so, but I can get you something. Or is there anyone you want me to get?” Nurse One kindly asked.

Trunks saw she was wearing a wedding ring, so she wasn’t single and flirting with him; he could also tell by how she acted that she had at least one kid.

“I’m good, thank you. And yes, my parents, sons, and a—family friend are in the waiting room. If you could get them, that would be great. Bulma and Vegeta Briefs, and family is fine to call them.” Trunks calmly explained.

“Yes, of course.” Nurse One said with a smile.

“Momo—what am I going to do with you?” Trunks sighed, holding onto her hand and rubbed her forehead; she was burning up. 

The previous room had been cooler, so her forehead wasn’t as hot; this room was at room temperature.

“Daddy…” Momo weakly moaned, scared, looking up at him.

“I know, Baby; it’s ok to be scared.” Trunks gently said, rubbing her forehead.

“Pop-Pop an Nana?” Momo softly asked.

“The nurse is getting them now.” Trunks calmly answered.

“Knick-Knick an Leo?” Momo asked again.

“Yes, they’re here as well.” Trunks calmly replied.

After a few seconds, a lab tech came to get blood.

** In The Waiting Room: **

“What’s taking so long?” Knickers asked, pacing around.

“Is Momo dying? Is it my fault for what I said Saturday?” Leo asked, looking down.

“I don’t know; they’re probably getting her ready and everything. No, Momo’s not dying; she’s just sick. Of course, it’s not your fault; you didn’t make her sick. All families have siblings who get into arguments with their siblings; it’s quite normal. Look at me and Aunt Tights, Grandpa and Uncle Tarble, your dad and Aunt Bulla, or even Uncle Goten and Uncle Gohan. Momo is much smaller than the two of you; her body can’t fight this stuff like yours can.” Bulma explained with a gentle smile.

“Ok.” Leo replied, looking down.

“Vegeta and Bulma Briefs, and family?” Nurse One asked from the side door.

“About time.” Vegeta, Knickers, and Yamcha mumbled. 

Knickers wanted to be with his sister—as did Vegeta and Yamcha, but they couldn’t’ stand being near each other for much longer.

“Come on, boys.” Bulma said as they got up.

“How is Momo? What’s wrong with her?” Knickers frantically asked.

“Knickers relax a little. Are you Momo’s nurse?” Bulma calmly asked.

“Please follow me; I’ll explain what I know on the way there. No, I’m not her regular nurse, and I do not know what is wrong with your sister. I do know that Dr. Pinot, who was standing in for Dr. Noir, ordered blood work, a urine sample, and a full body CT Scan. Dr. Noir is one of the main ER pediatricians; he works with children six and under. The other pediatrician works with children seven and up. Anyway, Momo and her father will meet Dr. Noir tomorrow; he left about an hour before Momo even arrived. Sorry about all this. There’s construction going on down that hall, so we have to take the long way around.” Nurse One explained and then apologized.

“It’s ok; as long as we get there.” Bulma said with a soft but worried smile.

“So—Saiyans, huh?” Nurse One asked, interested.

“Yes—on Vegeta’s side. But how do you know?” Bulma asked, shocked.

“Oh, there was an incident in the exam room. We thought that her dad didn’t want to be in there because he wasn’t there. But we now know what happened. Anyway, it was me and two other nurses. Your granddaughter had one IV in already for fluids; we were trying to get one in for her medications that she would be receiving once they figured out what was wrong. She was panicking; she just wanted her daddy. She was just screaming her little head off. Well, the table we keep our instruments on was bumped quite a bit and the scalpel fell on the floor. Well, one of the other nurses has no bedside manner, decided that she was going to use the bathroom—even though you’re not supposed to take a bathroom break during an emergency, top priority case unless it’s an absolute emergency. Well, she’s laid off for two weeks without pay and then it’ll go from there. It might’ve been a less severe punishment had she taken the few seconds to pick the scalpel up and put it on the table or counter. Anyway, Momo was struggling so much; she kicked the other nurse, hit me, and fell off the bed, pulling her first IV out—kind of. The needle broke off in her arm. She proceeded to grab a hold of the scalpel and backed herself into a corner. We couldn’t get near her without her cutting one of us. But Dr. Pinot and her dad showed up and dad got her to calm down. I got the other part of the IV out and bandaged her arm; it wasn’t that bad and didn’t need stitches. The other nurse got the two IVs in her other arm.” Nurse One explained.

“How’d that go?” Vegeta sarcastically asked.

“The first one went really well; Dad talked to her, let her squeeze his fingers and rubbed her forehead. She did jump a little and there were some tears; but other than that, she was fine. The second IV however—that was harder; she really struggled with that one. But the nurse got it in. Now they’re waiting in her room while they wait on the next step.” Nurse One explained before they heard Momo screaming and Trunks trying to calm her down.

“Pop-pop! Pop-pop! Pop-pop!” Momo screamed over and over for Vegeta, her voice becoming hoarse.

“Pop-pop’s not here right now, Baby; I’m sure he’ll be here soon—along with Nana, Knickers, Leo, and Uncle Yamcha. It’s ok; they need to take some blood to help find out what’s wrong.” Trunks calmly explained as the lab technician tried getting Momo’s blood drawn.

The technician had unwrapped the bandages on her one arm, cleaned where the IV was ripped out and found a spot with a good vein to draw blood. However, as soon as she poked Momo, Momo lost it and started screaming and crying; she had had enough with being poked. Her hair and eyes started flickering and changing colors as her body tried changing into a Super Saiyan again.

“Momo, Baby; you have to calm down.” Trunks said as calmly as she could.

Knock. Knock. 

“Is everything ok in here?” Nurse One asked, peeking in the room.

“We’re just trying to get the blood work that’s needed.” The lab tech answered as Momo finally calmed down; she was so tired that her fight was gone.

“Do you still want your family to come in? Or would you like them to wait until we’re all done?” Nurse One calmly asked.

“They can come in. Before you leave; could you get a cold, wet rag or something for Momo’s forehead; she’s burning up.” Trunks said as he continued to hold Momo’s hand.

“Of course. You may all come in.” Nurse One said, walking over to a cupboard.

“Here we go.” Nurse One said, placing the rag on Momo’s forehead.

“Oh, Momo.” Bulma sadly said when she saw Momo; she looked awful.

In the end, the lab tech took six vials of blood.

Knock. Knock.

“Hello? Oh, a full house? I’m Kiara, and I will be Momo’s afternoon nurse from 12:01 PM-8:00 PM on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I do not know who will be here the other days; their names will be on her information board. If you notice something missing, don’t be afraid to add whatever we missed. After my shift, from 8:01 PM-4:00 AM, your night nurse will be here. I’m not sure who that’s going to be. But if I’d have to guess, it’ll be one of three: Nina, Vera, or Nebula. Those three are the only ones in the pediatric ward who are here tomorrow. And then, after their shift ends, your morning nurse will be here from 4:01 AM-12:00 PM. Momo’s three—so I’m pretty sure that tomorrow her morning nurse will most likely be Ms. Faye. Now, Ms. Faye does not like to be called Nurse Faye; she prefers Ms. Faye. She’s an older lady; she just lost her husband about a year and a half ago, her oldest is away in Germany, her second child announced she’s expecting while her third child just gave her her first grandchild, but refuses to talk to her, and her youngest just moved out. Just to warn you, when or if she gets upset, she’ll give you details. I think she just wants someone to talk to; she’ll talk to anyone who will listen. But out of all the pediatric nurses here, she’s the best and has been here the longest. Now, down to business. She has her IVs already and is receiving fluids; she also just had her blood work.” Nurse Kiara said, looking around the room.

“Daddy!” Momo cried.

“What is it, Baby?” Trunks calmly asked.

“I has to potty.” Momo said, looking up at the ceiling.

“Oh, perfect timing. If you could just hold on a second.” Nurse Kiara said, leaving the room for a minute or two. When she came back, she was holding a sample cup.

“Ok—I need her to give a urine sample. If she could get about a quarter of the cup filled, that’d be great.” Nurse Kiara explained, unhooking Momo and clipped the port shut before handing Trunks the cup.

“Ok. Mom, can you help me with her, please?” Trunks asked, picking Momo up.

“Sure.” Bulma replied before they walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

“How do you want to do this?” Bulma asked as they stood there.

“How do we do this?” Trunks asked, confused.

For the most part, he was a healthy child and was only ever in a hospital because he got hurt in fights. Rarely, anyone in his family had ever been in the hospital for something like this.

“Ok, you hold her over the toilet, and I’ll hold the cup under her—that way we’ll get enough to hopefully figure everything out. But first, we need to wipe her with this swab; they have to make sure everything is clean and sterile.” Bulma said, ripping open a swab.

“Mmmm…” Momo cried; she was doing her best to hold it in.

“I know, Baby; just another minute please.” Trunks said, holding Momo.

“Are you ready?” Bulma asked, opening the cup.

“I know she is.” Trunks said, holding Momo, standing on one side of the toilet while Bulma kneeled in front.

“Ok Momo; you can go now.” Bulma calmly said.

By the time she was done, they had almost a full cup.

When Momo was done, they washed their hands and then took her back to her room.

“Wow… I wasn’t expecting this much; lab techs will be super happy. I’ll get this to the lab right away.” Nurse Kiara said with a smile, placing the cup of urine in a biohazard bag before leaving; however, she was back after a minute—with a wheelchair.

“Radiology is ready for her.” Nurse Kiara calmly stated.

Once again, Trunks picked Momo up; he was going to set her in the wheelchair, but she wasn’t having that; she just wanted Trunks to hold her.

“You’re welcome to carry her if that’s what you and she want.” Nurse Kiara calmly said.

“Mom, can I have Momo’s teddy bear?” Trunks asked, looking at Bulma.

“Of course. Here.” Bulma said, handing Trunks the bear. 

“Wait here with Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Yamcha. Make sure they behave.” Trunks sternly ordered; he knew this was going to be hard enough—without having to keep an eye on his sons as well.

“Are we in charge?” Leo asked, looking at Knickers.

“I think so.” Knickers answered.

“Far from it.” Vegeta retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But dad said to make sure you all behave.” Leo said, looking at his grandparents and Yamcha.

“He just means, make sure we don’t argue or fight. Don’t ask why. It’s not only our business alone; it’s an adult conversation.” Bulma sternly stated.

“Do you think it’s because Grandma was kissing Uncle Yamcha? Or because Grandpa goes out with lots of different girls.” Leo asked, looking at Knickers, shocking all three adults.

“Most likely.” Knickers said in a bored tone of voice, looking at the door, waiting for Trunks and Momo to come back.

“Or is it because Grandma and Uncle Yamcha are going to get married?” Leo asked, causing all three adults—and Knickers to choke on their own saliva.

“What are you, stupid?! Grandma’s not going to marry Uncle Yamcha! It’s already bad enough they’re seeing each other the way that they are! And Grandpa, even though he was seeing other women, he won’t be with them like that; he loves Grandma too much! That’s why he didn’t put his penis in that girl's private part at the park that day; he got up and ran away!” Knickers yelled as he started crying before running out of the room.

“Knickers! You stay here.” Bulma sternly ordered before running after a very distraught Knickers.

** With Trunks & Momo: **

“Here we are.” Nurse Kiara sighed when they reached Radiology.

“Momo Briefs?” The radiologist asked, walking over.

“Yep.” Nurse Kiara replied.

“There’s been a change of plans. The head of radiology called; he doesn’t want a three-year-old to have a CT Scan—unless absolutely necessary. He would rather her have an MRI first. And then, if nothing conclusive is found, she’ll have a CT Scan.” The radiologist explained.

“I’m sorry about all this. I guess it’s back to her room.” Nurse Kiara apologized, looking at Trunks.

“Oh, no; they’re ready for her now. I called them after I got the call; the head of radiology also called them. You’re just going to head down the hall, to the right, make a left at the end, and there you are.” The radiologist explained calmly.

“Oh, ok. Well, I’m sorry about all the confusion. Please follow me.” Nurse Kiara apologized again.

“It’s ok.” Trunks said, following her.

“Mmmm…” Momo moaned in pain.

“I know, Baby; we’re going to get this all figured out.” Trunks sighed, rubbing her back as they walked.

“Momo Briefs?” The MRI lady kindly asked.

“Yes.” Nurse Kiara answered as they walked into the MRI room.

“So this is kind of last minute—and I didn’t get a lot of information. Is this full body or just stomach?” The MRI lady asked, looking at Nurse Kiara.

“Just her stomach.” Nurse Kiara replied.

“Ok. Well, everything’s set up. Please set her on this bed, head in the center of this pillow.” The MRI lady calmly ordered.

“Mmmm! Daddy!” Momo cried as soon as he set her down.

“It’s ok, Baby; you’re going to be just fine.” Trunks calmly said, standing up straight.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Momo did not want to go into the MRI machine; it was dark and looked scary. Momo wouldn’t stop screaming or crying.

“Mr. Briefs… I’m not trying to upset her—or you when I say this. Nor do I want or mean to rush you, but I have another patient who needs to have an MRI. I understand she’s scared and so little, but with your permission, I believe it's time to sedate her.” The MRI lady explained with a sigh; she never liked sedating a child.

“That’s fine. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can figure out what’s wrong.” Trunks replied, kneeling next to Momo.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

“I’ll walk you back to her room now.” The MRI lady said as Trunks picked Momo up.

** Earlier: With Bulma & Knickers: **

“Knicker! Knickers, don’t you run from me!” Bulma firmly exclaimed when she caught up with him. 

“What?!” Knickers snapped.

“Excuse me?” Bulma asked, standing there, shocked.

“Sorry…” Knickers mumbled, sitting on a bench.

“Knickers—how long have you known?” Bulma calmly asked, looking at Knickers.

“Yami and Yugi told me a few weeks ago, but I didn’t believe them. Not until I seen you and Yamcha walking past school, holding hands while he was nuzzling your neck and touching your butt.” Knickers admitted, looking down; he refused to look at her.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Bulma asked, shocked that he had seen them.

“It wasn’t any of my business. And you never left Grandpa; I just figured you still loved him or something.” Knickers answered, barely looking up.

“Are you uncomfortable with me being with Yamcha?” Bulma questioned.

“I don’t know—it’s weird. I just prefer you to be with Grandpa; that just feels right. But like dad said, it’s not our business; it’s yours, Grandpa’s and Yamcha’s. And if you’re happy with him, then…” Knickers explained until he couldn’t and started crying again.

“Knickers, if you’re uncomfortable—with anything, you should always tell a trusted adult. When it’s something like this, you always tell your dad, me, or your grandpa. Ok? Your dad, Aunt Bulla, your brother, and sister, and your grandpa are some of the most important people in my life. Yes, Yamcha and the others are important to me as well, but my family are who are the most important.” Bulma gently but seriously explained.

“Ok.” Knickers answered, finally looking up at Bulma; she hugged him tightly.

** With Vegeta, Yamcha & Leo: **

“This is your fault; you do know that, don’t you?” Yamcha whispered to Vegeta so that Leo wouldn’t hear them.

“Oh? And how is that?” Vegeta whispered back.

“You just showed up here!” Yamcha shot back in a harsh whisper.

“I showed up because **_MY_ **son called me and asked me to bring his car.” Vegeta replied, annoyed.

“Well, you could’ve just dropped the car off and then disappeared. You know—like you used to do. _You _didn’t even want to be a part of their lives to begin with.” Yamcha exclaimed, glaring at Vegeta.

“That is true; I didn’t want anything to do with Bulma and Trunks—at first. But they grew on me; they are **_MY_ **family, not yours. You know what else? Despite how it may seem, I do love **_MY_ **family very much. So, if **_they_** want me here, **_I_ **will be here. I don’t give a crap what you think, or do, or where you go—or stay.” Vegeta explained, growling, looking directly at Yamcha.

“Once they realize they don’t need you—that they have me, they won’t even think of you. You dropped the car off—and you let Trunks know you were here. Why don’t you just leave?” Yamcha asked with malice in his voice.

“**_MY_ **granddaughter wants me here. **_MY_ **grandsons want me here. Because **_MY_** son, their father wants me here. Whether Bulma wants me here or not, I do not know.” Vegeta answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

“They don’t need you; they’ll have me. And, I’ll be the best grandfather they’ve had.” Yamcha said, full of himself.

“Ha! I don’t think so! Grandpa is the best grandpa in the whole entire world! You’re just Uncle Yamcha!” Leo suddenly shouted, indicating he heard them—or at least Yamcha.

“You just haven’t had me as your grandpa; I’m sure I’d do a much better job at it than he ever did.” Yamcha replied.

“I doubt that.” Leo said in a bored tone of voice.

“Well, I’m sure Knickers and Momo would think otherwise.” Yamcha said calmly.

“Uh-uh… No way. Knickers doesn’t even like you two seeing each other the way you are; he said so before he ran out of the room. And Momo: Grandpa is one of her favorite people ever.” Leo explained, throwing his arms this way and that way.

“I’m sure when Knickers sees how happy your grandma is with me, he’ll come around. As for Momo: she’s only three; she doesn’t know any better yet. She’ll learn to love me and forget about him.” Yamcha said, full of himself.

“I don’t think so. Knickers will stay out of it because he’s—he’s Knickers; he just wants everyone to be happy. So, he won’t say anything and will only pretend to be happy for you. And Momo: **_SHE_ **doesn’t even like you!” Leo explained, starting calm. However, as he continued to explain, he started to get mad—until he reached his limit and was yelling.

“Whoa! What’s going on in here?” Bulma asked, walking in with Knickers.

“Grandpa and Yamcha were talking privately. I couldn't hear what they were saying until Yamcha said something out loud; he said he’d be the best grandpa we’d ever had. He wants to replace grandpa.” Leo quickly explained.

“You did not say that you can replace Vegeta as their grandpa?!” Bulma asked in shock and anger.

“I mean—I’m so much better than him. And I can prove it; I just need your help. Please Bulma—will you make the happiest man on Earth and divorce him, and marry me?” Yamcha asked, kneeling on one knee.

“Isn’t there supposed to be a ring?” Leo asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t have one yet. But I will after next week.” Yamcha thoughtfully stated, still down on one knee.

“Whaaat did we miss in here?” Trunks asked, walking in with Momo.

“I’ll let your nurse know you’re back so she can hook her up to everything again.” The MRI lady calmly said.

“Thank you.” Trunks said as she closed the door.

“So—what did I miss?” Trunks asked again.

“Yamcha asked Mom to divorce Dad and marry him.” Knickers calmly answered before Leo had a chance.

“He also said he was going to replace grandpa!” Leo exclaimed, waving his arms around.

“Well, that’s just silly; he can’t replace your grandpa—nobody can. You both know this. However, if Grandma wants to marry him, that’s up to her. Grandpa will still and always be your grandpa. If she does decide to marry Yamcha, he’ll just become your step-grandpa instead of your uncle.” Trunks calmly said.

“No…” Momo moaned.

“Well, I’m not going to call him grandpa.” Knickers and Leo said at the same time.

“And you don’t have to.” Trunks seriously said, rubbing Momo’s back.

After a few minutes, Yamcha stood up because his knee was hurting; he walked over to Momo to try to ruffle her hair, like Vegeta always. He figured she was young enough that she’d be easier to get to like him better.

He was wrong…

“No! Pop-Pop!” Momo screamed, pulling away from Yamcha and started horribly coughing. 

She was coughing so much and so hard that she couldn’t catch her breath.

“Someone push the red button! I don’t care who; just do it!” Trunks immediately exclaimed, patting her back.

However, before Knickers could push it, Nurse Kiara walked in.

“Lie her down; I’ll get her an oxygen mask.” She said as soon as she walked in.

“This should be interesting…” Yamcha mumbled as Trunks lay Momo in her bed; she hated having things put on her face.

“Momo, Baby, do you want your teddy bear?” Trunks asked, holding her teddy bear above her.

“Ye-yes…” Momo breathed out.

“You have to let Nurse Kiara put a mask on you so that you can breathe. Ok?” Trunks asked, looking at Momo as Nurse Kiara walked over.

Momo didn’t say anything; she just lay there, having a hard time breathing.

“Here we go.” Nurse Kiara gently said, placing the oxygen mask over Momo’s nose and mouth while the strap went around her head to keep it in place.

“Good girl. Now, let’s get you hooked back up to everything else.” Nurse Kiara calmly said once she found all the wires and ports and what went where; she once again got Momo hooked up.

“How are you feeling, Baby girl?” Bulma asked, concern written all over her face.

“Te-Teddy, pease?” Momo asked, reaching her arms up.

“Of course.” Trunks said with a smile; the mask instantly started working; her breath started evening out, and she stopped coughing.

“If any of you need anything, press the call button on the wall. If she needs anything—or if there’s an emergency, press the red call button on her remote.” Nurse Kiara said before she left to see another patient or something.

“What’s wrong, Yamcha?” Trunks asked, looking at Yamcha.

“Nothing. I’m just shocked she’s wearing that thing; I thought she hated stuff being placed on her face.” Yamcha said in shock.

“I think she knows it’s helping her; she can actually breathe.” Trunks said as he moved some hair out of Momo’s face.

“TV?” Momo softly asked, looking at Trunks with big, yellow, round, innocent eyes.

“Sure; let’s see what’s on.” Trunks said as Knickers brought the TV remote over.

In the end, they found reruns of _A Pup Named Scooby-Doo_. (None of the kids had seen this version before.) Momo made it through an episode and a half before falling asleep.

** Four Hours Later: **

Trunks, Momo, and family had been at the hospital for about six hours, and they still had no answers; it was now roughly 5:30 PM.

“Dad—I’m starving!” Leo dramatically complained.

“I’m not starving, but I am hungry.” Knickers mentioned.

Knock. Knock.

Before anyone could reply to the boys, a doctor knocked and then walked in with two others.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Surge, and I will be performing Momo’s surgery; she does indeed have appendicitis. I just got her MRI results about fifteen minutes ago; I understand that was taken about four and a half hours ago. At that time it was already bulging, so I would like to see where we’re at now. That’s where Gabby comes in; she’s gonna use her ultrasound machine to see what’s going on.” Dr. Surge calmly explained.

“But Momo’s not pregnant.” Knickers said right away.

“No, of course, not. An ultrasound machine is used for searching for many different things inside the body. In this case, we’re going to see what’s going on with her appendix; I have a feeling that this is going to be emergency surgery. With children under six, emergency surgery is my specialty.” Dr. Surge explained.

“Is she still wearing her underwear?” Gabby asked as she brought the machine over.

“Yes.” Trunks answered right away.

“Those will need to come off before she’s taken into surgery.” Gabby plainly said.

“Daddy!” Momo cried, scared.

“Don’t worry, Baby; you’re going to be just fine.” Trunks said, taking her hand in his.

“Ok, this might be cold.” Gabby said, placing some gel on Momo’s stomach where the appendix was.

“Yep, it’s getting to that point. I’m going to go get ready; this is my anesthesiologist, Zeke. He’s one of the best, and he’ll be bringing to me when she’s out.” Dr. Surge said after a minute or two, leaving the room to head to emergency surgery; Gabby went right after him.

“Ok...” Zeke said as he started getting everything ready.

“Daddy!” Momo started bawling!

“Baby, it’s ok; this is going to make you feel better. You’re just going to go to sleep for a little while and the nice doctor is going to remove whatever’s causing you so much pain. And then when he’s done, he’ll bring you back; I’ll be right here, waiting. I promise I will be here when you wake up.” Trunks promised, looking at Momo as he held her hand.

“Is this your teddy?” Zeke asked, walking over with a syringe and something else; Momo nodded in response.

“He’s very cool. But I think he’s not feeling very well; I think he's feeling what you’re feeling. Oh, yes—I can see that he’s also going to need surgery; but he’s very scared. Maybe, if you show him what a brave little girl you are, he’ll be brave too. Here, if he’s going to be in surgery, he’ll need a hospital gown as well. Why don’t you let daddy dress him?” Zeke spoke in a gentle tone before asking; he then passed a little gown and mask for a toy to Trunks.

Once Trunks had the bear, Momo immediately looked at him, making it easy for Zeke to clean her tubing and inject the medication.

“It shouldn’t be long now.” Zeke said as Trunks gave Momo her teddy bear back.

** Three Minutes Later: **

“Daddy…” Momo mumbled, almost asleep.

“Shh… Just go to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Trunks calmly said just before she was out cold; he then took her underwear off.

“Don’t worry; she’s in excellent hands.” Zeke said as a different bed was brought in, and Momo was taken away.

“Is she going to be ok?” Knickers asked, worried as his stomach growled.

“I’m hungry…” Leo moaned, holding his stomach.

“I’m sure your sister will be just fine. And Leo, I heard you the first time; I’ll call down to the cafeteria in a little bit.” Trunks explained.

“I can take them out tonight. There’s a buffet downtown.” Bulma spoke up.

“That’s fine.” Trunks replied with a sigh.

“Aren’t you coming with?” Leo asked, looking at Trunks.

“No; I have to wait here for your sister. I don’t know how long this surgery is going to take and I promised Momo I’d be here when she wakes up. Just like I would be for the two of you.” Trunks calmly but thoughtfully explained with a sigh.

“Do you want me to bring you back something to eat?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Sure. Wac-A-Burger works just fine.” Trunks replied, leaning back in his chair.

“Ok.” Bulma said as she stood up.

“Wait; you never answered my question.” Yamcha said, immediately standing up.

“Hmmm?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Will you finally divorce that oath and marry me?” Yamcha asked, looking directly at Bulma.

“You do know we’re right here, don’t you?” Leo and Knickers asked at the same time.

“Boys, behave; this is Grandma’s choice.” Trunks sighed, looking at the ceiling.

“Oh, that; I honestly forgot all about that.” Bulma absentmindedly said, causing Yamcha to fall over.

“How could you forget about that?” Yamcha asked, offended.

“My granddaughter is so sick that she’s in the hospital, having surgery; she’s terrified. My son and grandsons are also terrified and worried about their daughter/sister. They’re way more important to me at the moment.” Bulma sternly stated, making a point; she was starting to become increasingly annoyed.

“Of course. Sorry. Well, are you ready to say yes?” Yamcha asked, hopeful.

“Before you answer him, I would like to say something.” Vegeta said, stepping up.

“What is it?” Bulma asked, holding a finger up to Yamcha.

“I’m not saying this to try to win you back or whatever. Whatever you choose that makes you happy, is up to you. Actually, first: Knickers, it’s very rude to spy on people. With that being said, yes, after I found out you were seeing him behind my back, I started seeing other women. But none of them were you. I was pretty sure you were doing stuff with this guy, so I was going to do stuff with one of the women I was seeing. However, I couldn’t bring myself to do anything; I could only see you—so I told her I couldn’t and left.” Vegeta explained before Yamcha interrupted him.

“You’re only admitting that because Knickers spoke up and busted you.” Yamcha shot at Vegeta.

“That may be true, but figured she had the right to know. I mean, I did figure out about you two—and she came clean as soon as I asked her. But what I really wanted to say was: I’m sorry for what I said the other day. I shouldn’t have gone that far—no matter how mad I was; you didn’t deserve that. So again, I’m sorry. I would like it if you stayed, but if you want a divorce, I won’t stop you; I’ll give you want, so long as it makes you happy.” Vegeta seriously explained.

“So you’re not even going to fight for her? Some husband you are. Come on Bulma, let’s take the kids out and celebrate.” Yamcha said, full of himself.

“Celebrate what?” Bulma asked, confused, looking directly at Yamcha.

“Here it comes…” Trunks sighed, sitting up straight as Knickers and Leo watched what was going on before them; it was better than cable.

“Your divorce from him and our engagement, of course.” Yamcha said, looking back at her.

“Who said I was going to do any of that?” Bulma asked, looking at Yamcha.

“Wh-what?” Yamcha asked, confused and slightly hurt while Knickers and Leo stood there, smiling. 

“Vegeta, that was one of the sweetest things you’ve **_EVER_ **said to me. And Yamcha, Vegeta is fighting for me. He’s tried several times in the past, but I ignored them. And, even if he hadn’t said any of that, I still wouldn’t divorce him; I love him too much. Yes, I love you as well, but not near as much as I love Vegeta. So no, I can’t accept your marriage proposal. I’ve actually wanted to talk to you about this for a few days now; I think we should break up. I never should’ve cheated on Vegeta in the first place; I should’ve gone to him and told him how I was feeling from the start—like I had always done in the past. I think we should just go back to being friends—if that’s at all possible.” Bulma explained, looking at Yamcha.

“No! I won’t lose you ever again! You will be mine, you little tease!” Yamcha furiously yelled as he went to slap Bulma

“Don’t you touch her!” Vegeta exclaimed, grabbing Yamcha’s wrist before he had a chance to connect with Bulma’s face.

“Go Grandpa!” Leo yelled while Knickers stood there, holding Leo back—even though on the inside, he was smiling and desperately wanted to help beat the shit out of Yamcha.

“Ok… I’ve had enough of this.” Trunks mumbled as he pressed the red call button.

“Can I help you?” Nurse Kiara asked, confused; she knew Momo was taken into surgery.

“Can we get security or something to remove Yamcha, please?” Trunks asked, looking at Nurse Kiara.

“Of course.” Nurse Kiara before she went to call security; they came and removed Yamcha right away.

“Can Grandpa come to dinner with us?” Leo asked right away.

“If he wants. And, if he wants, he can come home whenever he wants. With that said, we are going to start talking more—even if we have to start seeing someone.” Bulma sternly stated, putting her foot down.

“Whatever you want, woman.” Vegeta said, folding his arms across his chest, but deep down, he was one of the happiest men on Earth—in all of the universes.

“That’s my man.” Bulma said with a smile, looking at her husband.

“Can we go now?” Leo impatiently asked.

“Of course, we can. Come on, whoever’s coming with. We’ll see you after a little bit. Call us if she gets out before we get back—or if anything changes.” Bulma seriously said, looking at Trunks.

“Ok. Just to let you know, visiting hours end at 10:00 PM, and only one family member can stay the night.” Trunks replied and then explained.

“Ok.” Bulma said as she, Vegeta, and the boys left…


	6. Chapter 6

** Two & A Half Hours Later: **

“Do you think Momo will be ok?” Knickers asked, concerned as they sat in an ice cream shop—after finishing dinner about ten minutes ago.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Bulma said with a reassuring smile.

“She’s part of this family; she is a fighter—even if it’s not like us.” Vegeta calmly said.

“Very well said.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Can we go to the park?” Leo asked, looking out the window at a park across the street.

“Hold that thought. Hello? Trunks?” Bulma said after her phone rang before asking.

_“Yeah, it’s me.” _Trunks sighed on his end.

“Is she out of surgery? How is she? Is everything ok? She made it, didn’t she? Trunks, what’s going on? Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker. Wait. Is that ok? Is it ok for the boys to hear this, or no?” Bulma asked when she heard him sigh how he did.

_“Yeah, you can put this on speakerphone; I’m sure they’d find out eventually anyway.”_ Trunks said with another sigh.

“Ok. Hold on. Ok, we’re all here. Is everything ok? What’s going on? Is she alive? Did she die?” Bulma asked, panicking after she put Trunks on speakerphone. 

_“She just got out; she’s alive. But… *Sigh…* She has severe pneumonia and is having a hard time breathing—and her fever has gone up to 104.2. They told me her heart stopped twice: once for only a few seconds. The second time, however, it stopped for about three minutes. *Sigh…* Once that happened, they did an ultrasound on her heart…”_ Trunks explained, sighing here and there; he was becoming very emotional.

“Trunks, what’s going on?” Bulma asked right away, very worried.

“………” Silence on his end.

“Trunks! What is wrong?!” Bulma asked, pretty much demanding an answer.

_“They said she has a weak heart and that she had a mild heart attack. There’s also a newly small puncture wound. They said it wasn’t natural and that somehow, something entered her body and ended up in her heart. They said it happened as recently as this afternoon. They don’t know what it is yet. The only problem is, I don’t know where, when, who, how, or why. I don’t know who would want to hurt her like this…” _Trunks explained, extremely upset; he was trying not to panic or cry.

“What are they going to do?” Bulma asked right away.

_“She’s going to be here for Kami only knows how long with how sick she is. In a few days, she’s going to have another surgery to remove whatever it is that’s stuck in there.”_ Trunks explained.

“Why don’t they just do now or when she had the other surgery?” Knickers and Leo asked right away.

_“She’s too little to handle two surgeries at once. With how weak her heart is right now; they don’t think she’d survive a second surgery. So, in a few days—three to five—she’ll have the heart surgery. Oh, Momo, it’ll be ok; I’m here—and I will be until it’s time for you to go home.”_ Trunks explained before they heard Momo start fussing.

“I just don’t get it. Who would want to hurt her? She’s just so innocent.” Bulma said, upset.

“They’re sure someone shot something into her?” Vegeta asked, speaking up.

_“Yeah, they are one hundred percent sure. Why, do you know something?”_ Trunks asked right away.

“Yes and no. No: I don’t think they ever got close enough to her to shoot her—but I also don’t know how far their shooting range is. Yes: I know for fact that humans don’t have any type of abilities—and Saiyans don’t have that type of control. Not to mention, the only Saiyans ever around her, are us and Kakarot and his family. The only type of beings that have that type of control to shoot someone—only just a little and not kill them, are Venarians.” Vegeta calmly but seriously explained.

“And she hasn’t been around any Venarians.” Bulma stated.

_“Yes, she has. Earlier, when we were at the clinic, Miki was just getting done with her yearly physical. Then, after she said something, we had the honor of meeting her parents. Apparently, they believe they’re perfect and that there’s no way that someone of their bloodline could have autism. Oh, and they don’t like Saiyans; we’re their mortal enemies. They called her an abomination—and to keep her away from them. They were then escorted out while Miki left on her own accord, saying she was sorry.”_ Trunks explained.

“Why didn’t you say something before?” Bulma asked, becoming upset.

_“I didn’t see the point at the time; I was too worried about Momo. I’m sure I would’ve told you eventually—once I knew Momo was out of the woods. Which now, I don’t when that’ll be.”_ Trunks answered, annoyed with a hint of worry.

_“Home! Wan go home!”_ They heard Momo cry.

_“I know, Baby. But you can’t go home yet; you’re still much too sick. We have to stay here for a while yet. But I promise, we’ll go home soon. Hey mom, I have to go; I’ll see you later tonight—or sometime tomorrow.” Trunks quickly said as Momo started coming too._

“Ok. We’ll see you later.” Bulma calmly said as they both hung up.

** Four Days Later: **

Momo was still stuck in the hospital with pneumonia, a small fever (that’s down to 101.3), and her heart problems. Her breathing, however, has gotten a little better; she no longer needs the mask.

Trunks was always there with her—just like he promised. 

Bulma and Vegeta were at the hospital with her every day during visiting hours (8:00 AM to 10:00 PM).

Knickers and Leo, much to their disdain, had to go back to school two days ago; they couldn’t just keep missing it.

Bulla stopped by every day for a few hours—but refused to talk to Trunks or her parents; she was still angry with the three of them. However, she was very kind and loving to Momo and the boys; she even stopped by Trunks and the kids’ house to get Momo’s blanket and brought it to her (her boyfriend brought her).

Goku and his family have been by to visit a few times, as have Krillin and 18.

Tien and Chiaotzu have only visited three times in the last three days because they just got back from wherever. They gave them information about Yamcha and what he was doing.

Master Roshi came to visit the other day; he brought her a rainbow fish—in a sense. It was a fake; it just looks authentic. There’s no lid—so when Momo flipped it over the first time, everyone freaked out.

When you touch it, the texture feels like a thick gelatin. It’s so tightly packed that it doesn’t go anywhere; it won’t fall out no matter how much you shake it while upside down. 

However, when you set it down and look at it, it looks like the fish is swimming around—just as if it were in real water.

Master Roshi had this specially made for her. 

It was supposed to be a birthday present. Though, he figured now was just as good a time as ever.

Even 18’s brother, 17, showed up once and brought her pictures of the animals he watches over.

“Well, hello again. How are we doing today?” Zeke, the anesthesiologist, asked, walking in.

“Home. No more surery…” Momo mumbled; she didn’t want to be there anymore.

“Home? Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t think you can go home just yet; I think you need this surgery to be strong and healthy. I hope you don’t mind, but I told my nephews about you… Well, actually I was talking with my sister, (their mother) about you—and they just so happened to be listening in. But anyway, the younger one, he’s a little younger than you; he has autism as well. He may only be two, but he made you a get-well card. He understands just what you’re going through and how scared you must be. A few months ago, he had to have almost the exact same surgery as you—just a little more severe. You see, he was born with holes in his heart. But now, since he had he surgery, he feels a lot better and can do the things he couldn’t do before. Now, the older one; he just turned four a few weeks ago. Much like your big brothers, he is very protective of his younger brother. Now, I suppose it’s different because both of your brothers are in school and he wasn’t; he was with his brother the entire time. And I’m sure, if they could be, your brothers would be here as well. In fact, I’m positive they’d rather be here with you right now. Actually, I don’t think they’re even at school right now; I think they’re right here—in the room with everyone. However, they’re invisible and nobody can see them. But I bet, if you relax a little and concentrate hard enough, you’ll be able to feel them. Oh, and I see your teddy bear is feeling better. Is your teddy a boy or a girl?” Zeke asked with a smile, talking to Momo like he had a child like her.

“…Girl…” Momo slowly and softly answered.

“Does she have a name?” Zeke asked with a soft smile.

“…Berry…” Momo slowly and softly answered.

“Well, that’s a very pretty name; you did a fantastic job naming her. I bet your daddy got you Berry, didn’t he?” Zeke asked with a smile.

“…Yeah…” Momo softly answered, holding Berry close.

“Well, I bet you anything, that both Berry and your daddy, and the rest of your family and friends want you to get better real soon. You want to get and feel better, don’t you?” Zeke asked, looking at Momo.

“…Yes…” Momo mumbled, looking down.

“And you know what else?” Zeke asked, looking at Momo.

“What?” Momo asked, slightly interested.

“If I can’t do my job and make you sleep for a little while, my boss will be really mad at me; he’ll yell at me—a lot.” Zeke explained.

“Why?” Momo asked, confused.

“Because he’s a big meanie. So, will you let me put you to sleep for a little while so that the doctor can make you feel better and make your family and friends not so worried?” Zeke asked, “pleading” with her.

Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma were watching in shock; this is the most she had ever talked to someone she didn’t know.

“And Berry?” Momo softly asked.

“And Berry.” Zeke kindly replied.

Momo laid there, holding Berry, thinking before looking at Trunks.

“I’ll be right here. So will Pop-Pop and Nana.” Trunks said calmly, rubbing her hand.

“Knick-Knick and Leo?” Momo softly asked.

“They’re in school. But if Grandma or Grandpa want to, I can call their schools and have them pick them up.” Trunks replied, looking directly at Momo.

“I can go get them.” Bulma seriously chimed in.

“There we go; Grandma will go get your brothers and bring them here. Ok? Please let Mr. Zeke do his job so you can feel better.” Trunks said, looking at Momo while rubbing her hand with his thumb.

“K…” Momo softly said, looking down, trying not to cry.

“Don’t worry, Baby; it’ll all be ok.” Trunks said before kissing her forehead.

While Trunks had her distracted, Zeke injected her medication into her IV; she was out cold within minutes.

“She’ll be back in a few hours.” Zeke said as he paged for a different bed.

“Wait. Before you go…” Trunks started.

“Yes?” Zeke asked, looking back at Trunks.

“How did you get her to talk like that? She never talks to people she knows; she barely talks to any of our family or our friends. She really only talks to me.” Trunks said, looking at Zeke.

“Is she newly diagnosed?” Zeke asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah—about a week and a half to two weeks ago now.” Trunks said, looking at Zeke.

“So, you don’t know much about it then, do you?” Zeke asked, looking at Trunks and then his parents.

“No, we don’t. We know it’s an intellectual learning disability and that socializing with others is hard. Thanks to my mom, we found out she really likes soft things. Although, I already knew that; she’s always liked soft things. When I found out, I had “Berry,” specially made for her, and Mom and Dad got her, her favorite blanket.” Trunks explained.

“Well, I can’t really talk a whole lot because I have to get her to surgery. But I will say, it’s not always intellectual. Some children or people with autism are really smart. An autistic person, however, will latch onto one or two things—such as video games, or writing, or reading, or math. It really just depends on the person. Tell you what: when I bring her back up, I’ll bring you a piece of paper with websites and the best books to read—and even some groups you can go to, to learn as much as you can. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Zeke explained before leaving with Momo for her heart surgery…


	7. Chapter 7

** Four & A Half Hours Later: **

Trunks and family were waiting for Momo to get out of surgery.

Trunks was going crazy, not knowing how his baby was doing; he couldn’t stop tapping his foot as he sat in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

Knickers was pacing around the room while Leo played a video game.

Bulma stood in a corner, praying.

Vegeta leaned against a wall, eyes closed, and arms folded across his chest. 

Bulla and Gin were sitting in a chair, watching TV.

Knock. Knock.

“Hello. Full house, I see.” Zeke said, peeking his head in the door.

“How is Momo?” Trunks asked right away.

“She’s fine; she did fantastic. If you’d come with me; she’ll be in the ICU for a few days. Make sure you get everything you need as well; I’m sure when they move her from ICU to a regular room, she won’t be in this room.” Zeke explained, standing outside the door.

“Ok.” Trunks sighed as he stood up, along with everyone else. 

** Five Minutes Later: **

They made it to the room Momo was in, and the first thing they did was all wash their hands with hand sanitizer. 

“Please try to be as quiet as you possibly can—and don’t over crowd her.” Zeke explained as they stood outside the door.

“Yes, of course.” Everyone replied.

“Here we go. Look who’s come to see you.” Zeke said with a smile, bringing everyone into Momo's room.

“Da-ddy…” Momo mumbled, pretty well out of it.

“Hi, Baby.” Trunks said, rubbing her forehead as Zeke pressed a button.

“A nurse will be in in after I leave to explain everything you need to know. This is the list of sites, books, and a few groups on autism I promised you. And then, there’s this note; a girl who kind of looked like your daughter asked me to give it to you. I asked if she wanted to just come in and see you, but she refused and walked away.” Zeke said, handing Trunks the list and a note.

“I wonder who that could’ve been.” Leo wondered out loud.

“That would be Momo’s mother…” Trunks sighed.

“What does she want?” Knickers darkly asked.

“Knickers, that’s enough. Not right now.” Trunks sternly warned.

‘But he’s kind of right. For someone who wants nothing to do with Momo, she sure does pop up often.’ Trunks thought to himself, looking from Knickers to Momo.

“She seemed genuinely concerned—but it’s not my place. Anyway, I have to go. Take care and feel better.” Zeke said, leaving.

Just then, the nurse came in—with a doctor—and a police officer.

The nurse went straight to hooking Momo up while the doctor and officer stood by the door.

“Mr. Briefs?” The doctor asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes?” Trunks asked, looking at the doctor and officer.

“This is what we pulled out of your daughter’s heart.” The doctor said, holding up a tiny object in an evidence bag.

“What is that?” Trunks asked, taking the bag and looked at the item.

“We are unsure. We were hoping maybe you’d know.” The officer answered.

“Let me see.” Vegeta said, walking over; he took the bag and examined it.

“It’s a tiny arrow used by Venarians. They’re small and deadly. When shot, the victims won’t feel anything until it takes effect inside the body. Typically, they’re coated in poison to make the death slow and painful. However, if the shooter wants a quick death, they’ll just shoot it into the heart or brain. These can only be fired by Venarians—and Venarians alone.” Vegeta explained after a few minutes.

“But we don’t personally know any Venarians.” Bulma said right away.

“Momo’s mother is Venarian, as are her parents and her siblings.” Trunks simply said.

“Where is her mother now?” The officer asked, looking directly at Trunks.

“I’m not sure; she’s not part of our lives. She didn’t want kids and gave me full custody of Momo. However, she seems to keep popping up. She asked to meet almost little over a week ago. Then she had her yearly physical at the same clinic Momo had her checkup at. And just now, the anesthesiologist who had been taking care of Momo, told me she left me a note.” Trunks said, stressed with a sigh.

“What does it say?” The officer asked right away.

“I’m not sure; I haven’t read it yet. Zeke left and you two came in right away.” Trunks answered.

“May I see the note?” The officer calmly asked.

“Sure.” Trunks said, handing him the note after making sure it wasn’t the lists Zeke gave him.

“You said her mother has nothing to do with you or her?” The officer asked, looking at Trunks.

“That’s what she says.” Trunks sighed.

“What about her grandparents, aunts, and uncles on her side of the family?” The officer questioned.

“No. The only time she met Miki’s parents was at the clinic before being brought here for a nasty stomach bug, appendicitis, low heart rate, and a severe allergic reaction to latex. Then, during her appendix surgery, they found that something was wrong with her heart. The meeting with Miki’s parents was unplanned and did not go well; they tried taking her—until they found out she was half-Saiyan on my side and called her an abomination. They were escorted out of the building by security. She’s never met Miki’s brothers or sisters.” Trunks explained, answering the officer’s questions.

“So, there wouldn’t be a real reason for them wanting to hurt her?” The officer asked, looking at the note.

“Not that I know of, no.” Trunks replied, becoming suspicious.

“Ok. Do you know why they’d want her dead?” The officer questioned.

“No… Just what does that note say?” Trunks asked, looking directly at the officer, who sighed and handed him the note.

**Trunks,**

_I’m sorry,_

_I never wanted Momo, but I never wanted her to be hurt—well, except for when I tried everything I could to miscarry._

_But now that she has been born—and is a living, breathing child; I don’t want any harm to come to her._

_Also, I must apologize for using you as well; when we first met, I knew you were a Saiyan—and exactly who you were and where you came from. You now know I was lying about my age—and the fact that I wasn’t actually a virgin. But you were amazing. Not exactly what I was expecting because I was just doing it so that the man my parents were trying to force me to marry wouldn’t want me anymore. And it worked; he no longer wanted to be with a whore like me. So, thank you. Granted, my parents were pissed, and I did get beat—but whatever. It is what it is—and I got away._

_I also apologize for nearly sleeping with your father in a park. I give him a lot of credit; not many men can resist a Venarian woman willing to give it up. He truly loves his wife. Even before we started messing around, he couldn’t stop talking about her._

_So, I also apologize to your mother. However, I don’t expect her to forgive me; I sure as hell wouldn’t._

_But anyway, get to the point._

_I never wanted Momo to get hurt or die. As much as my parents don’t like or want anything to do with her because of the Saiyan in her, they wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her either._

_Venarians are generally a peaceful race; we only fight and use weapons if we absolutely have to._

_That’s why I was surprised when my youngest brother, Sunny, shot her with a Micro Sniper Arrow to kill her._

_Our parents were also just as surprised, but they won’t turn him in because that’s their baby—and they firmly believe they’re far superior to humans. Believe me, when I say not all Venarians think they’re superior to humans. For the most part, we believe we’re equal._

_But anyway, I left a video recording of Sunny happily telling Mom and Dad what he had done. He said he’d even do it again if he got the chance._

_Right now, he’s at a park, shooting birds and squirrels; he said he’d be there all day._

_I’ve also contacted Venarian officials because they have the means to keep him from escaping jails or prisons here on Earth. They can also make it so that he can’t use his powers._

_Please, have him taken in; I don’t want Momo, any animals, or anyone else to be hurt because of him._

**Miki**

**P.S.**

_This is up to you, but my brothers and sisters would like to meet their niece. My older brother has three kids; I think one of them is Momo’s age. My oldest sister has five kids; I think one of them is Momo’s age or around it. Then my older sister has two kids that I think are round Momo’s age._

_As you can tell, I don’t know how old my brother and sisters’ kids are; I don’t see them too often—only on Thanksgiving and Christmas._

_I’ve figured something out about myself; I don’t like kids—period. So, without my parent’s knowledge, I had my tubes tied. I was pregnant with and had Momo; that was bad enough. But I am glad you and your family love her and that she has brothers who care._

**Miki.**

“That’s nice…” Bulma and Bulla sarcastically mumbled while Vegeta and Knickers were ready to go on the warpath; Gin was keeping Leo entertained by doing card and dice tricks.

Trunks read the letter—twice. 

Yes, he was pissed off; but he had to remain calm for Momo’s sake.

“You don’t have any qualms about me talking to Miki about any of this?” The officer asked.

“No, I don’t mind. Go ahead. I really don’t care.” Trunks replied.

“I’ll let you be. Hope your little girl feels better. Good day.” The officer said before heading out.

“Now that we got all that taken care of, let’s get to Momo. She did really well—and came out of it all really well. However, that does not mean she is out of the woods yet; she will be here, in ICU for two to four days depending on how she does. And then, after that, she’ll be back in a regular room for roughly a week—again, depending on how she does. And then when you do go home, she’ll have to take it easy. But we’ll get to that when it’s time. Now, Dad: you’re a single parent with three children under ten, yes?” The nurse explained and then asked, looking at Trunks.

“That’s correct.” Trunks answered.

“You have someone else to watch the older two?” The nurse asked, writing everything down.

“Yeah; they’ve been staying with my parents.” Trunks calmly answered

“Ok. Visiting hours for ICU are different than a regular recovery room. She is only three, so we prefer one adult be with her at all times. I don’t know what your plans for school are. But as long as they agree to wash their hands with the hand sanitizer on the door before entering the room, and not to go running all over the hospital, your sons may stay overnights as well. If you do not wish them to stay overnights, only one other person may spend night.” 

“Visiting hours, here in the ICU, start at 9:00 AM, and end at 7:00 PM.” 

“I don’t know if her regular recovery room allowed others to take showers there or not, but there is a shower in the ICU you can use; so, you don’t have to go home for that.” 

“Like in a regular recovery room, you can order food for yourself to eat. For now, she won’t be able to eat or drink anything for a few hours. When her doctor gives the go ahead that she can eat, a nurse will bring you a menu of things she can eat and all that.” 

“I understand she’s autistic and needs her blanket and bear for comfort. However, in the ICU, things need to be absolutely sterile. So, the bear and blanket need to be washed and brought back in this bag so that it doesn’t get contaminated. We do have a gift shop just across the way; her doctor has written you a ticket for up to $30.00 to get whatever you need for her.” 

“Unless something goes wrong and things start blinking or beeping, a nurse will be by every hour to make sure all is well. If something does go wrong in-between hours—or you need something, press the red button and someone will be in right away.” 

“She does have a catheter in, so she shouldn’t need to use the bathroom, unless to have a bowel movement. However, because she is three, went through two surgeries in a week, and is autistic, the doctor has said that if you want, we can put her in diapers for the time being. But that’s up to you. And no, we don’t believe that, just because she has autism, she needs a diaper. Most children five and under, don’t do so well with a catheter.” 

“My oldest son is autistic with down syndrome, epilepsy, and cerebral palsy. Yes, I know that’s a lot more than your daughter, but either way, children with any of those disabilities rely on comfort.”

“Trust me when I say, having a tube shoved up there, is very uncomfortable. But again, that’s up to you.” 

“Anyway, Momo will be given Oxycodone every six to eight hours depending on her pain. She’ll be a little hazy for a little bit yet but should come out of that within the hour. Do you have any questions?” The nurse explained, pausing here and there to take breaths before politely asking.

“Am I allowed to hold her hand or rub her forehead or face?” Trunks asked, watching Momo.

“Yes, that’s perfectly ok. Just don’t touch her chest.” The nurse said with a smile.

“Ok.” Trunks said with a sigh.

“Anything else?” The nurse politely asked.

“No, I think that’s all.” Trunks said, looking at his parents.

“Is there anything good on this TV?” Leo asked right away.

“Leo, behave.” Trunks said, looking at Leo.

“For the most part, patients in the ICU are too out of it to watch TV; so, there is no cable here. However, if a patient is able to stay awake, we do have movies that can be put on.” The nurse said with a smile.

“We’ll be fine.” Trunks calmly replied, looking at Leo.

“Ok. Well, if there isn’t anything else, I’ll be on my way.” The nurse calmly said with a smile before she left, shutting the door behind her.

“What is with all these people and telling us about their children with everything they have?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“They’re just trying to comfort and relax us. It’s comforting to know that the people taking care of my child understand and aren’t bigoted, entitled, or something. They’re not going to complain because they have to work with a child with some disability; they understand.” Trunks explained, pulling a chair next to Momo’s bed and sat down.

“I don’t care about their children; I care about these kids.” Vegeta said right away.

“Yes, Dad—but they’re helping. And as long as they’re helping, I’ll listen to what they have to say—whether it be about Momo or something personal. As long as Momo is being taken care of, I don’t care. Plus, with what they tell me, I can learn more on how to help Momo.” Trunks calmly explained, taking Momo’s hand in his.

“So, where are we sleeping?” Knickers asked right away.

“At home—in your beds.” Trunks answered.

“But she said…” Knickers started, becoming flustered.

“I know what she said. But it’s only Wednesday; you have two days of school before the weekend. You can’t afford to miss many more days right now—not with summer almost here. Momo will most likely be here for three or four days. She’s smaller and weaker than most girls her age; she’ll be here longer. You two may stay Friday night for sure. *Sigh…* I’m not going to argue with you right now, but I’ll make you a deal. You do really well in school tomorrow and behave, I’ll think about pulling you out on Friday so that you can spend the night tomorrow. Ok? But you have to go tomorrow and behave.” Trunks sternly explained.

“Ok.” Knickers and Leo mumbled. The difference is: Knickers was genuinely concerned about Momo; Leo, while concerned, didn’t want to be in school.

Knock. Knock.

“Yeah?” Trunks called, looking at the door; it was Knicker’s principal, Mr. Copper.

“Sorry to intrude; I didn’t know if you were allowed to have cellphones here. I’m sorry for what you’re going through; we’ve all heard what’s been going on. I tried getting here earlier, but there were some issues with the elementary school; the principal didn’t seem to believe that Leo’s younger sister was in the hospital with all this. But I got all that squared away. Anyway, I know she doesn’t know any of the teachers at either school, but I went around and found all of Leo’s teachers and Knicker’s past teachers and their close friends—and classmates and had them all sign this card. Yes, I know ICU rules, so the card is in a sealed bag I found here. So no, you probably shouldn’t open it until she gets out of ICU. But here it is. I’ve seen how difficult this has been for Knickers. And I’ve heard from his teacher how hard it’s been for Leo. I can’t imagine how it is for you.” Mr. Copper explained, setting a large card on a table.

“Thank you. It’s been hard, but we’ve been getting through it all; she’s fighting and is still alive. To me, that’s all that matters. As much as I appreciate you visiting, I know you didn’t come all this way just to give us a card, when you could’ve just sent it with Knickers. He’s not in any trouble, is he?” Trunks asked, looking at Mr. Copper.

“Oh no. No, no, no. Knickers is one of our best students; he’s very polite, courteous, never argues or talks back, and helps out others when needed. He is also always talk about Leo and Momo; he just loves his younger siblings. He never has anything bad or negative to say; he’s always talking about how important they are to him. He’s doing very well in all of his classes; he does, however, struggle with math, writing, geography, and spelling—which to me is a shock because he’s such a strong reader. I’ve gone through his file; records say he’s been struggling with these subjects for the past few years. Ultimately, he does enough to go onto the next grade; however, eventually, it won’t be enough.” Principal Copper started explaining.

“Ok… I’ll start working with him more.” Trunks sighed.

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Our school district has a program starting in the third grade, going all the way through graduation. The program comes at no cost to you, or the school—and nobody gets paid. The program is somewhat of a tutor program. It’s called: “Learning Buddy’s 4 Life.” Basically, somebody will come to your home a few times a week to help your child with the subject(s) they’re struggling with and find ways that will help them remember what they need to know. That’s where the learning aspect comes in. The buddy aspect is that whoever your child is paired with, will listen to anything your child would like to talk about. They’re not only there to help your child in school, but also to listen when your child needs someone to talk to, but doesn’t feel like they can go to a family or friend. Also, whoever your child is paired with, with your permission will or can take your child out for something to do. Again, at no cost for you. And of course, this is your decision. However, if you do agree, your child will be the one to pick who they want. Yes, they will get to meet all of their choices.” Principal Copper explained.

“It would make things a little easier. Yeah, we’ll do that. Do I have to sign anything?” Trunks asked, looking at Mr. Copper.

“No. We’ll just put Knickers in the system, and all will be situated.” Mr. Copper said with a smile.

“You already put him in the system, didn’t you?” Trunks asked with a sigh.

“Yes and no. We put his name in with a question mark, indicating we’re waiting on a parent or guardian’s permission.” Principal Copper replied.

“Ok.” Trunks said as he rubbed Momo’s fingers with his thumb when she started moving a little.

“Oh, and to make it easier for the buddy, we try to find someone who lives near you and your child. Leo’s principal, Mrs. Loomis told me that you were planning on moving over the summer—out to the countryside. She said Leo said you were staying in the district and area; you’ll be about twenty minutes out. I know the area… Is something wrong?” Mr. Copper asked when he saw a look on his face.

“These are my parents, Vegeta and Bulma Briefs; I had yet to tell Mom we were moving. And neither Knickers, nor Leo were supposed to say anything—to anyone until at least a month before. But I suppose I should’ve known better.” Trunks sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Mr. Copper started.

“No—don’t be. Leo wasn’t supposed to say anything—and he knew that. But yes, we’re moving over the summer, out in the country. We should be out there by the end of June, to the beginning of July.” Trunks explained, looking from his parents to Mr. Copper.

“Ok. Well, I should be headed out. But before I go, I’ll give these to you; they’re the files with the information of the people who would be the best choices for Knickers—location-wise. If, for some reason, Knickers doesn’t like any of these people, I have other folders in my office. I do believe there are three females and two males. And for obvious reasons, don’t open those in here. I hope and pray Momo feels better soon. Bye.” Mr. Copper calmly said, handing Knickers some folders before leaving.

“Bye.” Everyone said at the same time.

Bulma was about to say something when Trunks put his finger up to stop her.

“You can talk in a minute; I need to talk to Leo first. Just how many people did you tell we were moving?” Trunks sternly asked, looking directly at Leo.

“Umm… I told my entire class. But that’s it, I swear.” Leo said right away, trying to save his butt.

“Plus, Grandpa and Momo—” Knickers mumble.

“Knickers don’t start. Did you tell anyone?” Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

“No, I didn’t say anything; I promise.” Knickers said right away, looking directly at his dad.

“Ok… Mom, say what you need to say, but keep your voice down. And we’re not going to freak out, or anything like that. Do I make myself clear?” Trunks asked, looking at his mother.

“You’re moving further away?! Why? Why would you do that? Why would you move away from me? Why didn’t you tell me? And you—how could you not tell me?” Bulma asked, extremely upset.

“When I found out, you weren’t talking to me. I found out the same day everyone found out about you and him. After I found out, I promised Trunks I wouldn’t say anything; I’d let him tell you like he wanted.” Vegeta seriously answered.

“When were you going to tell me?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“I was going to tell you and Momo that Monday after Momo’s appointment with Dr. Draya. However, stuff happened—and we ended up here, with Momo in the hospital, having two surgeries. So, I’m sorry I didn’t, and haven’t told you about this until now. We’re moving because I want a bigger place—out in the country, where it’s quiet. A place that’s permanent. A place where the kids can always go to, no matter what. Yes, I’ve found a place already—and I’ve purchased it already as well. I’m just waiting on renovations to get done in a few weeks; I got a call a few days ago. And then we will start packing and moving after school gets done in June. Hopefully, we’ll be settled by the end of June or beginning of July. I’m not doing this spite you, or anything like that; I’m doing this for me and my kids. This house and the country will be really good for Momo—even though she’s not too happy about the move right now. Plus, someone wants the house, and have been promised it on the first of August. Another reason, we can’t have pets in this house—and both boys have been wanting dogs; I think Momo wants a cat. And mom, it’s not that far away; it’s only forty-five minutes away from your house—or a few seconds if you get dad to teleport you there. Yes, I’ve figured that out already. Be thankful I didn’t buy the first house I saw.” Trunks calmly explained.

“Why? Where was that house?” Bulma asked right away.

“In the country—an hour past North City. There are a few reasons I didn’t choose that place.”

One: it was too far away.

Two: there was a snake pit out back. 

Three: there are too many stairs. 

Four: the schools aren’t all that great. 

Five: there were a lot of people with guns and such. 

Six: we were only looking, and some kids came up to the boys and started throwing rocks, sticks, firecrackers, and other things at them. 

"And finally, because I do my research…"

Seven: there are at least seven different registered sex offenders out there; four out of seven of them pedophiles. 

“So, no, I was not going to take _my_ kids there to be offered up as some kind of sacrifice. There was a house in the city—but that was three hours away, and I wanted a place in the country. The house I bought is out in the country, fifteen minutes from the city, twenty to twenty-five minutes to the school, and only forty, or forty-five minutes from you. It has two floors. The first floor has:” 

  * A living room
  * Kitchen
  * Dining room
  * 2 full bathrooms
  * A half bathroom
  * A laundry room
  * A door that leads to the garage
  * 3 bedrooms: the master, plus two decent sized rooms

The second floor has: 

  * A full bathroom
  * A hall closet
  * A door leading up to the attic 
  * 4 bedrooms 

“There are two doors leading to the basement: one off the side of the dining room, and one in the garage. There’s even a cellar and a treehouse. I guess it used to be a duplex or something like that. It’s on three acers of land, all of which is surrounded by a fence, which is being replaced. The renovators asked what I wanted done with everything, so I told them. We can put all sorts of things back there. Trust me when I say, this is for the kids in the long run. This is not to spite you or anything; I have no reason to spite you. Mom, you did your job at raising me—and you did a fantastic job. You are the best mom I could ever ask for; I wouldn’t want anybody else. Same goes for Dad. I mean sure, he started out rocky, but he came around. And I promise you, you will still see the kids; I’ll bring them to you if I have to.” Trunks explained seriously.

“Ok.” Bulma sighed, defeated.

“There’s not really a whole lot you can do. I mean, what are you going to do? Move out to the country as well?” Bulla asked, causing a lightbulb to go off in Bulma’s head.

“Mom—what is that look for?” Trunks and Bulla asked at the same time.

“That’s just what we’ll do; we’ll all move out to the country as well! Great idea! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself.” Bulma happily cried as she went to the bathroom.

“Good going Trunks…” Bulla mumbled.

“How is this my fault? You’re the one who said something.” Trunks said, looking at Bulla.

“You’re the one who had kids and decided to move out to the country. By the way, kids, this is none of your faults; I love you three very much. You need to tell Mom that we shouldn’t move out to the country.” Bulla explained and then demanded, looking from Trunks, to the kids, back to Trunks.

“No. Why would I do that? If Mom and Dad want to move to the country, that’s their choice. And I’m not the one who said anything. Besides, it would be easier and good for the kids if they moved closer. Either way, I don’t care: Mom and Dad will still see Knickers, Leo, and Momo at least once a week if they stay where they are. As for me having kids… First of all, none of you are mistakes and I love you all very much. But no, I sure as hell didn’t plan on having any of them; they were all surprises. And I’m glad I had each one of them; they’re all miracles—even if they do have different moms. Did I make mistakes? Yes, I did. But these three certainly are not mistakes. Who knows where I’d be without them? These three, mean more to me than anything. That’s why I am moving out to the country. Well, them and I like the country. But honestly, if I didn’t have them, I probably wouldn’t be moving to the country; there’d be no reason.” Trunks sincerely stated, causing Bulma to cry.

“Berry?” Momo asked, looking for her teddy bear.

“No, Baby; you can’t have Berry right now.” Trunks calmly answered, looking at his daughter.

“Blanket?” Momo asked, looking for that now.

“You can’t have that right now either.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.

She looked at him with nothing but confusion on her face before she started crying. 

It broke his heart to see her cry like that; Trunks knew the comfort those gave to her.

“Baby, I’ll be right back.” Trunks calmly said, looking at Momo.

“Daddy, no!” Momo cried about ready to have a panic attack.

“Baby, I’ll be right back. Ok? I’ll be right back, I promise. Pop-Pop, Nana, Knickers, Leo, Aunt Bulla, and Uncle Gin are all here. I’ll be right back, and then I’ll be with you for the rest of the time you’re in here. I’ll be right back.” Trunks said before kissing her forehead before leaving to go to the gift shop; he was only gone ten or so minutes.

“Daddy!” Momo happily cried when he came back.

“Hi, Baby; I told you I’d be right back. And look, I brought you something. I know it’s not Berry—or your blanket, but this little guy needs a special friend and plenty of hugs as well.” Trunks said, holding up a soft, brown, orange, black, and white stuffed bunny; it was soft, much like Berry.

“Tank you, Daddy.” Momo softly thanked, reaching for the bunny.

“You’re welcome, Baby.” Trunks said, rubbing her forehead before she fell asleep, holding her new friend.

** Two Weeks Later: **

“Let’s go home.” Trunks said as he pushed Momo out of the hospital in a wheelchair. 

Momo enjoyed the wheelchair ride; for her, it was a fun ride. 

Berry Bear and Benny Bunny were best friends, and she would hold them together along with her blanket, which Trunks gently tucked around her.

“Home.” Momo happily said as Trunks pushed her with Bulma and Vegeta in toe; Knickers and Leo were in school.

“Yes, we’re going home.” Trunks calmly repeated with a smile as they left the hospital…


	8. Chapter 8

** Middle of July: **

Trunks and his kids just finished moving into their new permanent forever home. They have been living there for three and a half days now.

_“How is everything going?”_ Bulma asked over the phone.

“It’s going.” Trunks sighed.

_“Uh-oh. What’s wrong?”_ Bulma asked, concerned.

“Knickers has been fine—and has been helping out as much as possible. Leo has had nothing but an attitude—for the last—since he turned six. Although, he’s been pretty decent and helpful with Momo. And Momo—well, she’s been struggling—a lot; she wants to go home. She’s has had several panic attacks, and hasn’t been sleeping or eating much—or well.” Trunks explained, a bit frustrated.

_“How are you? Where are they now?”_ Bulma asked, concerned.

“Oh, you know… I’m fine—a little stressed, but fine. I worry about Momo all the time, but she hasn’t been sick, and her chest is healing just fine. Like I said, even though he’s had an attitude, Leo’s been helpful with Momo. Knickers is always helpful—and has stepped up even more since Momo got left the hospital. Leo’s playing Pokémon on his 3DS in his room and I finally got Momo to lay down and take a nap before we go to the beach. And as far as I know, Knickers is getting ready to meet his new buddy…” Trunks started but was interrupted.

_“His new buddy? I didn’t think that started until next school year.”_ Bulma interrupted as soon as she heard Knickers was getting ready to meet this person. She wasn’t thrilled that Trunks decided to set Knickers up with a buddy when she could teach him. 

However, Knickers didn’t want to bother or burden her. He, himself, wants this; he and Trunks have talked about it a few times just to make sure.

“Yes, it starts next year—in two months. Mom, this isn’t just what I want; Knickers wants it as well. I talked to him a few times to make sure this was something he absolutely wanted. He went through all of the buddies that Mr. Copper gave him and chose on; he said she just popped out to him for some reason. We’re just going to meet her and see where things go.” Trunks calmly replied, shaking his head.

_“Oh, her, huh? Eh? Eh? Eh?”_ Bulma asked, egging Trunks on.

“It’s not like that, Mom. Which reminds me—I knew I was forgetting something. Knickers is struggling with who he is—and is afraid none of us will love—or even like him anymore; he’s afraid we’ll all hate him. He’s only nine, and he already knows he’s gay. He says girls are nice and he has some friends, but he doesn’t like them like that. If you want to go with that whole Saiyans know who they’re meant to be with thing—we know who our life mates are meant to be thing; he’s met a boy, he really likes. He says he feels like his life is complete with this boy—and that he wants him to be family. But he’s afraid you and Dad will hate him. I’ve already told him I will always love and stand by him. Yes, I told him you and Dad will always love him as well. Leo says he supports and will always love him, no matter what, but he is making fun of him for being in love. Momo—she’s too young to understand love right now. And she’s been so stressed lately, Knickers doesn’t want to stress or confuse her any more than she already is.” Trunks explained, sitting down.

_“Of course, Vegeta and I love and will always love Knickers; we love all three of those kids, you, and Bulla more than anything in this entire universe. Knickers and Leo are our little princes and Momo is our little princess. You and Bulla are our prince and princess. We don’t care who or what any of you love; we love you all no matter what.”_ Bulma declared over the phone.

“Yes, I know that; that’s why I told him that you and dad love and support him no matter what as well.” Trunks said just as serious.

_“So—why is he so hung up on this one person? Have you met the others already?”_ Bulma asked, being nosey.

“I’m not sure why this girl, but this is the one he’s picked. And no, we haven’t met any of the others. Knickers had no interest in any of them; he just wanted this one girl.” Trunks answered.

_“Do you know anything about her?” _Bulma curiously asked.

“Uhh… Knickers said her name is Emiko Tsukihana, she’s nineteen or twenty, has a cat she takes everywhere and lives nearby. He chose her the week before school ended—and then asked to meet a few weeks ago. Mr. Copper contacted her and gave her my number—after asking my permission. She called last week, and we agreed to meet—today at the beach.” Trunks explained what he knew; he told her where because he knew she’d ask.

_“Which beach?”_ Bulma asked right away.

“Mom, I love you very much, but I’m not telling you—or dad that information. If this is what and who Knickers really wants; I don’t want either of you scaring this girl away.” Trunks sternly said.

_“Scare the girl away? Me? I would never. Your father, maybe. But not me.”_ Bulma said, going on the defense.

“Uh-huh… Mom, you don’t want Knickers to do this buddy program in the first place; I can see you scaring this girl away so that you can teach Knickers on your own. Mom, I have to go; Momo’s awake.” Trunks explained before quickly saying when he saw Momo walk into the living room and heard her crying.

_“Ok. Love you.”_ Bulma replied.

“Love you too.” Trunks said, hanging up.

“Baby, did you have a nice nap?” Trunks asked, looking at his daughter; she had managed to sleep for an hour and a half—straight.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned when Momo stood there, crying. Though, he figured he knew what was wrong.

“Dare gone.” Momo softly said through tears, confusing Trunks.

“Who’s gone?” Trunks asked, kneeling in front of Momo.

“Berry an Benny.” Momo cried.

“Gone? Where did they go?” Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

“I no know.” Momo cried, looking up at Trunks.

“Are you sure? Did you check all over your bed?” Trunks calmly asked, looking at Momo; her blanket was in the wash because it got dirty.

“Yes! Dare not dare!” Momo screamed.

“Momo, calm down. You don’t need to scream; there’s no need for that.” Trunks sternly said, looking at her; she stood there crying.

“Ok, come on; let’s see if we can find them. No more screaming though.” Trunks said, picking her up.

“Yes, Daddy.” Momo softly said, leaning her head against Trunks’s shoulder.

“Well, there’s one.” Trunks said, confused, picking Berry Bear up; she was on the floor in the hall.

Suddenly, Benny Bunny came shooting out of Leo’s room; he hit just under a target, painted on the wall.

“Leo!” Trunks yelled, demanding that Leo walk out to the hall as he picked Benny Bunny up.

“Hi, Dad.” Leo calmly said.

“Don’t “hi, Dad,” me. What are you doing with your sisters bear and bunny?” Trunks asked, demanding an answer.

“Summer science project.” Leo answered right away.

“I know about your summer science project. Why do you have your sister’s things?” Trunks asked again.

“I made a catapult.” Leo explained.

“Yes, I know; you tried to weasel your way out of helping when Knickers and I helped you build it. Even Momo helped a little. That doesn’t answer why you had Berry and Benny.” Trunks sternly said, annoyed, giving Leo “the look.”

“She only put _purple_ glitter on it… I needed her bear and bunny for launching subjects. The catapult is too small to fling Momo or Knickers or anyone else, so I couldn’t use them.” Leo honestly answered.

“Leo Ares Briefs, you don’t just go and take what doesn’t belong to you. And I know you didn’t ask because Momo was very upset when she woke up and they weren’t with her. You don’t like when people take your things without asking; you can’t just take your brother’s or sister’s things.” Trunks sternly said, looking directly at Leo.

“Sorry…” Leo mumbled, looking down.

“It’s fine. Now, hand it over.” Trunks said, referring to his 3DS.

“Wh-what? Come on!” Leo yelled.

“You’ll get it back Monday—unless you want to keep arguing. It’s only two days; you’ll survive. It gives you more time to work on your project—or one of the model sets you have. This is the price you pay for taking someone’s things without asking. Now, get it and hand it over and get ready; we have to leave within the next two hours. You and your sister still need a shower or bath before we leave.” Trunks sternly said, holding his hand out after setting Momo down with her bear and bunny.

“Gahh! Fine!” Leo complained, getting his 3DS.

“No. Actually, you can keep your 3DS; I’ll take this instead.” Trunks said, holding the 3DS charger—all three of them.

“Ok cool! Thanks, Dad. Do I have to take shower now?” Leo happily exclaimed before asking.

“No—you don’t have to. However, if you don’t want to take one now, you’ll just end up taking one with Momo when it’s time for her bath.” Trunks answered.

“I’ll take a shower now…” Leo mumbled, trudging to the bathroom.

“Why didn’t you take his 3DS away?” Knickers asked, walking over.

“Are these the only chargers he has?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

“Umm… The one it came with. The spare you bought him. My old one I gave him. There’s one more that he got from a friend.” Knickers answered, thinking.

“Do you know where he keeps it?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

“Somewhere around his bed—but that’s all I know.” Knickers honestly answered.

“Ok. You took a shower already, yes?” Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

“Yes.” Knickers answered.

“Ok. Are you ready to meet Emiko? And again, this is what _you_ want?” Trunks asked again, looking at Knickers.

“Yes, I’m ready. And yes, I want this. I know you, Grandma, and Grandpa would and will always be there to help me with whatever I need, but—and I know it’s no trouble, but I don’t want to trouble any of you. This way, you can take a break and worry more about Leo and Momo than me and my schooling. Yes, I know you’ll always worry about me—and that they’re not more important than I am, but I know they—especially Momo, need more care. As long as I get some kind of attention, I’m fine—whether it be one-on-one attention or not. I’m happy having conversations—or if you just ask me how my day was for half an hour.” Knickers maturely answered.

“Ok. First off, I will always make time for you. Yes, currently, your sister needs more care, but I will always make time for you and your brother. You’re nine, nearly ten now; we’ll discuss a later bedtime. But for now, Momo wandered off somewhere. Please go find her while I find that last charger. Which to answer your question: he can keep his 3DS because without the chargers, eventually, he won’t be able to play without being able to charge it. Please make sure she’s still in the house.” Trunks explained before walking into Leo’s mess of a room while sending Knickers to find Momo.

“We’ve only been here three days… How did he mess his room up this quickly?” Trunks asked himself, looking for the charger; he eventually found it jammed behind his bed.

“What’s going on out here?” Trunks asked when he noticed Momo sitting at the table, slowly eating a piece of toast with peanut butter.

“She said she was hungry. She wanted a doughnut, but I didn’t know if she could have that yet—so I just gave her some peanut butter toast because I know that’s something she can have.” Knicker answered right away.

“Ah. That’s such a relief. At least she’s eating something. Finish your toast and then you can have half a doughnut, ok?” Trunks sighed in relief before asking, looking at Momo.

“Yes, Daddy.” Momo softly said, eating her toast.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“I wonder who that could be. Knickers, stay with your sister.” Trunks sternly, walking to the door; the only people who knew where he lived were his parents, Bulla and Gin, and a few friends; he had yet to give everyone his new address yet.

When he got there, Trunks was a little surprised to see a delivery man standing there.

“Briefs, Trunks?” The man politely asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” Trunks answered.

“Is there a——Momo, Leo, and Knickers Briefs here as well?” The delivery man asked, looking at a piece of paper on a large box.

“Yes, they live here as well.” Trunks calmly answered, looking at the man; there was no threat about him.

“Here you go; have a nice day.” The man said, handing Trunks the box and a letter.

“Thank you. You have a nice day as well.” Trunks said before shutting the door.

“What is it?” Knickers asked, just as Leo walked out, fully dressed in the clothes he was wearing before he got in.

“What’s in the box?” Leo asked right away.

“I don’t know. But whatever it is, it’s for Momo.” Trunks said, looking at a letter with both his and her name on it.

**Trunks & Momo,**

_You don’t know me, but my name is Apollo, and I am Miki’s older brother—so, that would make me Momo’s uncle—should you allow my family and me in her life. My wife’s name is Danika, and we have three boys and two girls: Dante and Draco, both twelve, Sirius, seven, and Ariel and Aurora, both four. Biologically, Sirius is our nephew, and Aurora is our niece—both of who we legally adopted._

_Anyway, I’m sure Miki didn’t mention us too much. As much as Miki, our sisters, and I get along, we don’t talk much; Miki comes and goes as she pleases. She’ll probably kill me for telling you this, but when she was twelve, our father let some guy pay him to have sex with her—multiple times. That’s how we got Sirius. So I guess, technically speaking, he is one of Momo’s older brothers. However, he doesn’t know anything about Miki—despite her coming around often to see him and sending him gifts and such. But to him, Momo would just be a cousin. If possible, if you decide to give us a chance, we’d like to keep it that way. They just being cousins, that is._

_I’m the oldest out of six. It’s me, Persephone, Nelly, Miki, Roxis, and Neil._

_I’ve told you about my family and me. Persephone and Nelly would also like to be part of Momo’s life, if possible. Roxis wants nothing to do with her and Neil—well, he’s in prison for attempting to kill her. I know you know one of our brothers attempted to kill Momo, but I’m not sure if you knew which one._

_Persephone is married to a man named Phoenix; he’s a good guy. Together, they have three girls and two boys: Pandora, fourteen, Perseus, eleven, Pollux and Portia, six, and Phoebe, three. I do believe that Phoebe is about three months older than Momo._

_Nelly is finally dating a good guy named Orpheus and is currently pregnant with her fourth child. So Momo will no longer be the youngest in the family—well, our side anyway. Currently, Nelly has three children with three different men. The same man who raped Miki, raped her, and she ended up with her first daughter, Sapphire, seven. Her first “serious” boyfriend (who later cheated on her) got her pregnant with her second daughter, Ruby, now five. And her last boyfriend, who was abusive, got her pregnant with her third daughter, Emerald, three._

_We all understand what you’ve gone through with Miki and our parents that you might not want to trust us, and that’s fine. We just hope you’ll give us a chance._

_We know you also have two older boys yourself—and that the oldest is super protective of Momo. We want to put your mind at ease and let you know we’re not planning on coming after Momo; we would never do that unless her living situation is proved to be unsafe. However, we kind of figured you have a suitable living situation. As immature as she is, Miki wouldn’t leave her child with someone she didn’t believe was safe. That and when she told us Momo was still alive and with you, she said she seemed like a happy little girl in a safe place._

_But anyway, we don’t know what your methods of parenting are, but we pulled together and got Momo and your boys a gift. If you don’t like the present—or give your children things like that, we left the receipt in the box as well; you may return them for something you find more appropriate for your children._

_Also, Miki mentioned that Momo is autistic. Well, actually, she said she was autism and had autistic. However, we know what she meant: our son, Sirius, has autism as well. But that’s because Miki tried to miscarry in every way she could think of. Though, I think she said she did that with Momo as well. But uhh, he’s not the only one: Pollux and all three of Nelly’s daughters are autistic. So, if you decide to get to know us and you want information, all three of us can help you with whatever you want._

_The kids all know about Momo as well. That wasn’t intentional because we don’t know what you want, but Miki told them all about her. We’ve explained that we didn’t know how you felt—and for the most part, the older kids get it. It’s the younger ones and ones with autism that don’t understand._

_But all the kids pulled their money together and got Momo some things as well._

_Please, at least let Momo keep the stuff from the kids—especially the ones from Pollux, Sirius, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. It would mean a lot to them. And I promise you; they didn’t get her anything too extravagant or expensive._

_One final thing: A warning:_

_As much as I love Miki, be careful; she’s bat shit crazy—and is very much addicted to sex—with whoever she can get her hooks into. She especially likes going back to men she’s had sex with before. I guess the good thing is, at least she can’t get pregnant anymore. But be careful:_

_Miki is her name, and sex is her game._

_One would think: hey, it’s because she’s Venarian. But they would be wrong. A lot of it has to do with the fact that Dad started letting men rape her at eleven._

_I know a lot of other races think that Venarians are addicted to sex. And that may be true for some. But for the most part, we just want love; it has nothing to do with sex._

_But that’s about it; that’s all I (we) wanted you to know. Well, there’s more, but we’ll wait for you to make your move._

_We’ve encased our phone numbers, emails, and addresses should you want to get a hold of us. We figured it was only fair because Miki gave us your address. No, we don’t have your phone or email; we would’ve contacted you that way if we had._

_Please, don’t hesitate to call, message, or send us snail mail to let us know what you’ve decided._

_We hope to hear from you soon._

** Apollo & Danika **

** Persephone & Phoenix **

** Nelly & Orpheus **

** & all the kids **

** _ Apollo & Danika: _ **

** _ Home: _ ** _ (608) ***-****_

** _ Apollo: _ ** _ (608) ***-****_

** _ Danika: _ ** _ (608) ***-****_

** _ Persephone & Phoenix: _ **

** _ Home: _ ** _ (608) ***-****_

** _ Persephone: _ ** _ (608) ***-****_

** _ Phoenix: _ ** _ (608) ***-****_

** _ Nelly & Orpheus: _ **

** _ Home: _ ** _ (608) ***-****_

** _ Nelly: _ ** _ (608) ***-****_

** _ Orpheus: _ ** _ (608) ***-****_

“What is it?” Knickers and Leo asked again—once Trunks got done reading the three-page (plus another three pages of information) letter.

“It’s… What is it, Baby?” Trunks asked when he noticed Momo bouncing around.

“Doh-doh. Doh-doh. Pease!” Momo cried, becoming fussy.

“Ok. Ok. Hold on.” Trunks said, realizing she finished her toast and wanted her doughnut.

Usually, Trunks would say something, but she wanted food; she hasn’t really wanted to eat—anything for the last week.

“Leo, hand’s off the box.” Trunks said when he noticed Leo trying to open the box.

“What is it? What’s the letter?” Leo asked, becoming irritated.

“Now, that’s enough. Sit down and I’ll explain what everything is.” Trunks sternly said, looking at Leo and Knickers as he gave Momo her half a doughnut.

Technically speaking, Momo can eat a full doughnut; she can eat whatever she wants to once again. Trunks just doesn’t want her to overdo it.

“Ok. Now, the letter and box are from Momo’s aunts and uncles on her mother’s side. They, like Miki last wrote, want to meet Momo. She has cousins who would like to meet her as well. At this moment, I’m not sure what I want to do yet. The only thing I know, is that when I make a decision, I’m going to call one of them and talk and make a plan. They know about you and say they do not want to take her away from us. Do I think it would be good for Momo? Yes, I do. But at the same time, I don’t know what to do.” Trunks seriously explained.

“You can’t let them have her! They can’t take her!” Knickers exclaimed, becoming emotional.

“Knickers, that’s enough. It’s not fair to keep her from her side of the family when Leo gets to see several of his side. And you know that if you had other family and they were safe; you’d get to see them as well. Just because it didn’t work out with any of your mothers, doesn’t mean none of you can’t see other family. If I so decide that she can meet that side of her family, she can meet them. But like Leo’s side, it’ll be supervised visits—until I believe they won’t harm or take Momo away. And the box is presents they sent—mainly for Momo. However, they said there’s something for the two of you.” Trunks explained, looking at each child.

“Cool! So we can open the box!” Leo exclaimed, ready to rip that box open.

“No, you can’t. No, there’s nothing dangerous inside the box. However, this is mainly for Momo, from her side of the family. If anyone gets to rip it open, it’s her. However, the letter mentioned something and I’m not sure if I’m going to like these gifts. If I don’t approve, you’re not keeping whatever it is that they sent. But we’re not going to worry about that right now; we’ll open it later. For now, it’s going in my room, where it’ll stay, unopened until tonight. Knickers, watch your brother and sister for a minute.” Trunks explained, standing up; he carried the box to his room and locked it in his closet.

“Momo, do you want something else to eat before you have to take a bath?” Trunk asked, looking at Momo when he walked back out.

“Tuky samich wit cheese, pease.” Momo softly requested, biting her fingers while Trunks knelt in front of her.

“Do you want lettuce and tomato on it as well?” Trunks asked, looking at Momo, gently pulling her fingers away from her mouth.

“Yes, pease.” Momo replied, looking at Trunks.

“Anything else—besides your fingers?” Trunks asked, holding her hands.

“Or-or?” Momo softly asked, looking at Trunks.

“Ok. Turkey sandwich with cheese, lettuce and tomato and an orange. Just sit still—and no more eating your fingers.” Trunks said, looking at her.

“Yes, Daddy.” Momo replied, sitting perfectly still.

** Twenty Minutes Later: **

“Ok. We’re going to have to make it a quick bath; we have to leave in twenty minutes.” Trunks sighed, picking Momo up; she had eaten a little over half of her sandwich and all of the orange—after sucking out all the juice like a little vampire.

“Boys, get your swim trunks on and get ready; we leave when I get Momo done and changed.” Trunks seriously said, taking Momo to the bathroom…


End file.
